Secret of the Black Lion
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: "I am not kind..." Conrad whispered breathlessly into the nape of Yuri's neck, "I am actually probably the most selfish, because I want to be with you the most. At first, I was content just being by your side, but no longer-" drawing himself away from Yuri, whose eyes were filled with fright and confusion, he offered his hand and said, "Come with me, Yuri, and just be mine alone."
1. Amidst the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

Prologue: Astride the Shadows

_~Flashback~_

_The forest was dark and foreboding that night due to the new moon, and the stars offered Conrad very little light with their negligible glow. Also, above him, thick and ominous clouds had begun to gather, swelling rapidly with moisture. And so the only light that illuminated the impenetrable blackness surrounding him was the occasional flash of lightning which was soon accompanied by an earsplitting roar of thunder..._

_Even though it was exceedingly dark, there was no way of telling when it would start to rain so Conrad didn't bother to light a torch. And besides-as unlikely as it was-if there was someone in this part of the forest, the torchlight would immediately give away his position. _

_Still, the likelihood of that was very slim given where he currently was. For near one of the borders that Conrad often patrolled, there was a particularly dense part of the forest that could prove treacherous to the inexperienced so very few people ventured there. Although it was still one of the most effective ways to slip into the Great Demon Kingdom unnoticed with very little chance of being discovered. _

_But unfortunately, part of the reason for that was because most trespassers-especially those who foolishly chose to make the journey alone-ended up getting themselves killed by one of the many dangers this forest posed such as the dangerous beasts that prowled the night and the hidden traps of nature that were all cleverly disguised to ensnare the obstinate and reckless travelers that dared to enter their domain. Not to mention that there was the occasional bandit who could be found wandering the area in search of hapless victims to rob blind after posing as escorts through the forest and leading travelers directly into an ambush. _

_Thankfully, Conrad knew this forest better than anyone else in the Great Demon Kingdom. With the exception of Yosak of course, who also favored using this route as well whenever he needed to leave the capital quickly for a reconnaissance mission. Therefore, even though Conrad was presently alone, he felt perfectly comfortable amidst the ancient trees-trees that were said to date all the way back to before the Originators-since he had seen no signs of human activity for miles..._

_Still, the lack of activity and his own familiarity with these woods did not lull Conrad into a state of complacency. There was still a very high chance of danger lurking in the shadows, so Conrad made sure that he kept himself focused and attentive to his surroundings. Listening for anything that indicated a threat._

_He could sense the presence of unseen wildlife surrounding him who were preparing for the imminent storm by listening to the muffled rustle of leaves being disturbed by their movements. Also, Conrad would occasionally see the glint of their eyes in the dim light whenever one of them briefly entered his field of vision. But apart from that, the forest was completely silent tonight save for the soft moan of trees being tossed in the strong wind and the soft patter of rain as it finally began to fall in a curtain of silver sleet._

_His cloak was quickly soaked through in the sudden and heavy downpour, but being the trained soldier that he was Conrad the cold didn't bother him in the least. So, since he was already soaked anyway, Conrad relented to remove his hood and shook out a spray of tiny droplets from his silky brown hair. Relishing the sensation of the heavy rain touching his skin and rolling down the nape of his neck..._

_While most other's preferred riding in broad sunlight and being surrounded by bright skies, Conrad actually enjoyed traveling in the misty rainfall because it reminded him so much of the first day he met Yuri shortly before he had become the Demon King. The rainfall also fondly reminded Conrad of long ago of when he first learned to endure the hardships of nature while traveling alone with his father in the wilderness. And sometimes, Conrad sorely missed those days of aimless wandering and longed to experience them again as he did before his father died at the short age of eighty-two since he was only a human man. Unlike his son who was only half human..._

_As Conrad rode on towards home on the faded path that he and Yosak made through the forest over the years, he soon became aware of a pair of keen eyes watching him closely from beneath the thick canopy. They did not seem hostile at the moment, yet Conrad felt the intensity of their gaze drilling into his back and considering him thoughtfully. Therefore, Conrad reached for his sword, prepared to draw it if necessary._

_Finally, after a few more moments of careful deliberation, Conrad decided that it might be in his best interest to face whatever was following him before it chose to attack first. And it just so happened that just a little further ahead there was an opening where the trees thinned out where there would be more room to maneuver if it did come down to a fight. _

_So after having decided that, Conrad drew up his hood again and quickened his horse's pace to a steady gallop. And judging by the rustling that followed, so had his pursuer._

_Just as he reached the interval between the trees, Conrad turned and watched as a shape detached itself from the rest of the shadows and approached him. But it was still dark, so even with his acute eyesight Conrad still had a difficult time seeing it at first. The silhouette of the creature however, once it came close enough, was unmistakable..._


	2. Unbridled Desire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Hey guys, so if you haven't guessed from the prologue I'm trying something a little different and showing off a darker side of Conrad in this story. Everyone thinks he's absolutely perfect and doesn't have any problems but Conrad has had his share of hardship and disappointments. And I'm pretty sure that in the beginning of KKM Conrad would have been courting Yuri before he accidentally got engaged to Wolfram _(no offense to any Yurram fans!)_ That's why I'm putting them together in this Conyuu, to show you guys a more fragile part of our beloved soldier that few get to see. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Unbridled Desire

_Narration:_

_By the next new moon, Conrad's strange encounter in the forest had been all but forgotten. But had it been a dream, or a sign of things to come? All Conrad knew was that the next morning that followed, he awoke to the subtle glow of his campfire dying and to the faint firelight flickering across his face. Remembering only stopping there for the night and setting up camp. _

_Nothing more..._

* * *

Nearly a month after his last patrol mission-and only just now returning from a second-Conrad found it very hard to believe that only two short years had passed here since Yuri first arrived and changed their world forever, making it far more peaceful than he remembered it ever being before. It felt like they had already been together for a lifetime with how close all of them had become during that time. Still, no one could have guessed that in such a short amount of time Yuri would end up doing the very thing that no other Demon King in the last four thousand years had been able to accomplish...

To completely destroy the Originators.

In addition to erasing that terrible darkness from the world and saving them all from certain destruction, Yuri just recently allied himself with Small Shimaron's King, Saralegui, who used to be one of their enemies along with its neighbor of Big Shimaron, a human nation they once fought against in a War. And by making close friends with that young King, Yuri had successfully added yet another country to the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance and softened more hearts towards those of the Demon Tribe, who had long been hated and feared by humans until he came along and changed everything and everyone he met.

This large scale alliance was one that Yuri made possible for the very first time in history simply by being the wonderful person that Conrad had come to hold in the highest esteem and cherish above all others in his life. But even more surprising to him than everything that Yuri had done politically, was how many lives he had touched with his enduring warmth and selfless heart. A heart that knew no darkness, no malice, and treasured all life as being sacred and worthwhile. And a smile that shined brighter than the sun itself...

While watching Yuri playing in the courtyard with Gretta, Conrad smiled to himself as he thought about how regardless of who Yuri once was in his past life how he had his own feelings about the world that clearly distinguished him from Julia. And because of those feelings-and the changes that Yuri had caused in Conrad as well over the last two years-he had finally been able to fully accept Yuri as himself instead of clinging to his memories of her.

Not that Conrad didn't occasionally hear a familiar phrase, see a gesture, or recognize the hint of a soft smile at the edge of Yuri's lips that reminded him of his dear beloved Julia who passed away over twenty years ago now. There would always be reminders of her in Yuri, but now Conrad knew how to tell them apart and accept them as two different people. Although to be honest, Conrad had struggled to accept that fact in the beginning, mainly because he was the only one who knew the truth about Yuri from the very start aside from Murata.

Of course, after what happened when the Great One possessed Yuri's body, the truth about who Yuri's soul once belonged to had finally been revealed to both of his brothers too and to all those who were there that fateful day. But while they had all known Julia too, none of them-save for perhaps Adelbert-were nearly as close to her as Conrad used to be back when she was still alive. So even after learning the truth about Yuri, Wolfram, Gwendal, and Gunter all treated him the same way they always did long before receiving that startling revelation.

What's more, Yuri didn't have any memories of his past life anyway so it didn't really change much for him either, except for knowing just how much Julia once treasured all of them and how she had been willing to sacrifice her life and her memories just to save the world they lived in from eternal darkness and utter destruction. Julia even agreed to accept her fate to quell that evil at the cost of leaving her own lover, Adelbert, behind without being able to tell him goodbye. So at least in that regard, Conrad considered himself fortunate that he was able to be close to her again until her soul was bestowed upon another and reborn as Yuri.

It was that fateful day though they learned from Murata that sealing Yuri's memories of Julia had been absolutely necessary in order to keep the truth concealed from everyone about her having been the final key to the Bottom of the Mirror; even though Julia herself hadn't known that about herself either before she was reborn as a brand new person. Although _that_ part of the truth had to be kept a secret from everyone-even the oracle Ulrike-in preparation for what needed to be done to defeat the Originators.

And now, Conrad sincerely believed that perhaps it was better for Yuri that it turned out this way. Especially since it meant that Yuri could be free to live his own life in his own way without the burden of those sad memories. Unlike Murata, who retained all of his former memories from each previous incarnation, including that of a man known as Janis, whom they had recently encountered in the flesh that had been replicated but eventually returned his being to Murata after exhausting all of his power which caused his physical body to vanish entirely.

So with all that in mind, Conrad for one was relieved that Yuri didn't have to live with such memories and could focus on being true to himself. Because to Conrad, the Yuri he knew now was the only one who mattered...

"Hey, Conrad!" Yuri called happily as he and Gretta dashed over to where Conrad was standing idly against one of the pillars, pondering about all of this to himself. "You're home early."

Always happy to see Yuri as bright-eyed as ever, Conrad smiled as he explained, "Well I heard that you came back to the castle yesterday to prepare for the one year anniversary of your defeat of the Originators so I thought it best to return a few days early to help you out," then Conrad laughed in amusement as he joked, "But it looks like you've managed to elude Gunter all on your own so maybe I should head back out for awhile longer."

"No!" Yuri yelped, looking horrified by the idea of him leaving again. "Anything but that! The only reason Gunter hasn't been hounding me is because Anissina as him trapped in the lab again while Gwendal is super busy getting things ready. And Wolfram is...well, Wolfram. But he had to go take care of something too back home real quick so I've been spending some quality time alone with Gretta before things get too crazy again," and while grinning that big silly grin of his, Yuri suddenly snatched Gretta up and put her on his shoulders, laughing, "Isn't that right Gretta?"

"Yeah, we've been having so much fun!" Gretta beamed, waving her arms out, "I got to spend all day with Yuri and that makes me so happy!"

"Is that so?" Conrad smiled affectionately, "Then I'll leave you both to it a little while longer. I need to report back to Gwendal anyway and tell him that I've come home early. But afterwords, would you mind if I borrowed Yuri for a bit? There's something I want to talk to him about in private."

"Oh?" Gretta blinked innocently, "Is it a secret?"

Slowly, Conrad nodded, "It is, so don't tell anyone."

"Ok!" Gretta beamed, waiting until her feet firmly touched the ground again before skipping off somewhere to play some more. Leaving both Yuri and Conrad standing there alone in the dying sunlight that was slowly turning the sky gold and red before it began to fade to an inky blue dusted with stars. With the last rays of the dying sun shining brightly in defiance of the approaching nightfall...

Although, in Conrad's eyes, it was Yuri himself that shone the brightest in the light between sunset and twilight. The light of the sun was shining off his back like a field of golden wheat. And while Yuri had never thought so himself, he was actually a very beautiful person. Especially after how much Yuri had grown and changed with each new experience during his reign as the Demon King; both in strength, and in heart.

Yuri's delicate frame was slender and yet it was rippled with a balanced layer of muscles from all the jogging Yuri did every morning and after so many mad dashes to first base during a home run. He had also grown taller over the last two years and now even stood a little bit taller than Wolfram, if not by much more than a few inches. Still, it was clear that Yuri was growing up fast and to be honest Conrad was a little discomforted knowing that. Because it meant that one day Yuri might stop depending on him as much as he grew older and more independent as their King.

But in the end, did Conrad really want Yuri to rely on him forever, or did he want Yuri to grow up into the wonderful man he knew Yuri could be...?

"Hey Conrad, weren't you going to go see Gwendal?" Yuri asked him curiously, drawing Conrad out of his reverie.

Chortling softly, Conrad replied, "That's right. I was wasn't I? Well then I'll see you in a little while Your Highness."

Rolling his eyes, Yuri corrected, "How many times do I have to go over this until you get it into your head? It's _'Yuri'_. Seriously Conrad, we've know each other for this long and we've been through so much together, why can't you just call me by my name like everyone else does? Even Gwendal calls me by my name most of the time and you know how he is about using proper titles and stuff. I mean sure, Gunter's probably the same way as you are, but I can't expect _him_ to change the fact that he still worships me like some sort of a pop-star idol and can't help himself most of the time. But I know that _you_ can though Conrad, and yet you don't even try that hard..."

Conrad was surprised at how depressed Yuri became all of a sudden after he trailed off without finishing his comment. And Conrad felt like he had somehow disappointed Yuri, which to him was unacceptable.

Still, Yuri's unusual reaction was very unexpected...

It had become a common ritual between them for Yuri to correct Conrad on calling him by his given name, but Conrad had honestly never seen Yuri look so sad about being called _'Your Highness' _before. This was truthfully the very first time that it really bothered Yuri this much. So after taking a mental note of this, Conrad promised himself to ask Yuri about it later. But not right now since he still had something else to take care of first.

"I won't be long, I promise," Conrad told him warmly, taking Yuri briefly by the shoulder. "Because there really is something important that I need to tell you once I return, so would you mind waiting for me in the garden where the lion face is? You know the one, it's where Gretta discovered the entrance to that mechanical doll of the Great Wiseman."

Bewilderment blossomed across Yuri's face-which Conrad couldn't help but find adorable-but he nodded and answered, "Sure. But, why there? Wouldn't the watchtower be better? There's less chance of someone interrupting us if what you have to say is that important."

Shaking his head though, Conrad explained with a secretive smile, "No, I have a special reason for wanting to meet you there. I'll explain it to you once I get back, I promise."

Knowing that Conrad never broke a promise, Yuri relaxed his unexpectedly tense posture and nodded again, "Alright, it's a promise then," he replied, waving back at Conrad with his usual grin again before Yuri promptly left just in case Gunter managed to escape Anissina and demanded to rehearse his role in the ceremony that was only a few more days away.

But Yuri was unaware that something that had never happened before between him and Conrad was about to transpire that would ultimately change the kind of relationship that Yuri believed that the two of them shared. It would reveal a side of Conrad that no one had ever seen before. Or, more likely, ever dreamed that the steadfast swordsman possessed. And maybe, it was a part of himself that even Conrad never knew existed, not until that foreboding night in the dark when the woods had shrouded a mysterious being...

A being that had followed him home.

* * *

It was rather late when Yuri finally managed to sneak away undetected to the gardens to meet up with Conrad. He only hoped that Conrad hadn't been waiting there very long. Still, Yuri was honestly beginning to wonder just what exactly Conrad needed to tell him so badly.

It was so unlike Conrad to be _this_ secretive usually. And in a small, strangely hopeful corner of his heart, Yuri wondered if this was because Conrad found out about what happened with Wolfram. Wondering and if that was the real reason why Conrad came back home so soon...

What happened with Wolfram was very sudden and no one expected it, especially not Yuri, who nearly fell to his knees in shock. However, from what Yuri understood about what Wolfram confessed to him, somehow things finally clicked for him and he was mature enough now to admit it because of how much Yuri had changed him since they first met.

Wolfram knew that Yuri had been in denial of their engagement from the very beginning and could clearly see that his feelings about the whole thing hadn't changed at all in the least over these last two years. Yuri's denial became even more apparent after the fiasco with Waltorana shortly after he had returned to their world once the Originator's were gone to resume his role as the Demon King. Though really, Wolfram told Yuri that it wasn't until after their run-in with Alazon and Janis that he finally realized that their relationship was pointless to continue on this way, because his feelings would never change.

While waiting for Conrad-who as it turned out wasn't there yet-Yuri remembered Wolfram's exact words several days before when he explained to Yuri why he had been acting so distant recently. Which given Wolfram's usual personality, was definitely a cause for worry anyway.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Listen Yuri, you know that I care about you more than anyone right?" Wolfram asked Yuri unexpectedly one night during dinner after setting his spork down, surprising them all with his unusually calm demeanor._

_Considering Wolfram curiously, Yuri also set his spork down and replied, "Yeah, I guess so but what's this all about Wolfram?"_

_Instead of answering, Wolfram clenched his fists and continued, "But it's never going to be enough, is it Yuri? I can't force you to love me back as much as I love you. And believe me, I've tried everything I can think of. Even so, so much has happened to you recently that I've realized that I can't bear the thought of making you unhappy. You always give people too much of yourself Yuri because you're so selfless and that honestly scares me sometimes. And you never stop to think about yourself and what it is that _you_ want the most for yourself and for your own happiness. Yet, something I know for certain is that you've always wanted is out of this engagement."_

_Gasping, Yuri stood abruptly and yelped, "Whoa whoa whoa, time out! Did your uncle say something again? If he did then don't force yourself to-"_

"_This is serious Yuri!" Wolfram managed to choke out even though his voice was growing thick with emotion and his eyes were becoming glassy. "I'm telling you that I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. Don't make this any harder than it already is for me! Just know that I'm doing this for you, Yuri; the first selfless act I've ever done in my entire life because you changed me with that stupid wimpy smile of yours! That's why-" standing up from his seat and walking around over to where Yuri stood, he raised his hand-as if preparing to slap Yuri-and then flicked him in the nose, smiling begrudgingly, "-I release you, Yuri Shibuya, to chose another person to love who will make you happier than anyone else..."_

* * *

After that, Wolfram explained how he came to actually recognize that he wasn't the person that Yuri wanted to spend the rest of his life with and how his forced affection towards Yuri would never make their friendship blossom into the relationship he wanted so badly.

So being the most noble and considerate as they had ever seen him, Wolfram broke their engagement and promised Yuri that he would be the friend that Yuri had always hoped for. Although secretly, Wolfram still hoped that Yuri might change his mind and try to fall in love with him too, as small of a chance as it was...

"Yuri," a voice called from the shadows, startling Yuri and making him jolt while lost in his thoughts.

"Conrad!" Yuri gasped, staggering against the nearest wall and complaining, "Geez! You scared me half to death! Why did you sneak up on me like that? Seriously! My heart nearly..." blinking, Yuri noticed something off about Conrad and asked, "...hey, are you ok Conrad? Your face looks a little pale."

Then, walking towards him with an unusually sharp gait, Yuri was completely dumbfounded when Conrad suddenly cornered him against the wall and wrapped his arms firmly around him. Holding Yuri with a desperation that he hadn't seen from Conrad since the day he lost his arm when soldiers from Big Shimaron infiltrated the Kingdom and tried to kill him. Even more shocking was that Yuri could feel his body trembling and the frantic racing of his heart beating against Yuri as Conrad held him tightly.

And once Conrad was certain that no one could see them, he lowered his head to the crook of Yuri's neck and whispered, "Yuri, I-"

Feeling the heat radiating from Conrad's skin through the fabric of his collar, Yuri tugged at the back of his uniform and exclaimed in alarm, "Conrad, you're burning up! Are you sick?"

"I don't feel anything," Conrad answered softly, snuggling closer and making Yuri blush as their bodies pressed closer against the wall. "I've never allowed myself to feel anything for you apart from undying loyalty. So please, forgive me, but right now I just want to hold you and..." and to Yuri's deepening shock, Conrad actually pressed his lips to Yuri's neck and kissed it gently before then kissing it again a little higher near his earlobe.

"C-Conrad?! What're you doing? Ah...!" Yuri gasped again as Conrad nibbled on his ear and moved his arms to the small of his back, locking their two bodies in place. And then, trembling either from fear or the strangely thrilling sensation of being touched like this, Yuri started trying to pull away from Conrad and said with a quivering voice, "This isn't you Conrad, it's the fever. We need to bring you to Geisila right away, so please...just let me go..."

"This _is_ me, Yuri," Conrad muttered, breathing in Yuri's scent and reveling in the feeling of holding him as he had never dared to before. "You just never knew that, because there was no way that I could ever let you see this part of me."

Slowly, the two of them slid to the ground as the wind began to howl and a storm further darkened the sky and a bolt of lightning shook the air, illuminating where they sat just before the rain began to pour down with unrelenting force. Likewise, Conrad refused to let go of him and clung to Yuri until he felt like he was going to stop breathing. And it wasn't just because Conrad had a strong grip, but also because his body was so unbearably hot against Yuri's that the heat was sweltering despite the cold rain drenching them both.

"What's wrong with you...?" Yuri managed to force out before beginning to feel faint. "Conrad, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

"I am not kind..." Conrad whispered breathlessly into the nape of Yuri's neck, "I am actually probably the most selfish, because I want to be with you the most. At first, I was content just being by your side, but no longer-" drawing himself away from Yuri, whose eyes were filled with fright and confusion, he offered his hand and said, "Come with me, Yuri, and just be mine alone."

Shakily standing up-with his dark hair and cloths now plastered to his face and skin from the heavy rain-Yuri answered, "Conrad, you know I'd go anywhere with you but you're not acting like yourself. I know you better than that and this isn't you, even if you think that it is. And while it's great that you're finally using my name properly, I can't just leave the others behind. Besides, I'm the Demon King, and I have to stay here and take care of the people who depend on me. Now come on, we need to get you to a doctor right away." And then, even though his own hands were still shaking terribly, Yuri took Conrad by the hand and began leading him back inside.

However, before they had gotten much more than a few feet, Conrad stopped and said firmly, "No, I can't let you go yet, Master. I've been waiting for you all this time, and I don't want to lose you ever again. I vowed to always protect you, and nothing is going to stop me from doing so. No one will ever take you from me again."

"_'Master'_?" Yuri blinked, looking back at Conrad's face and blinking again in confusion. "Since when have you called me that?"

Just then, Yuri heard a rippling growl from behind him and whirled around to see the form of a gigantic beast looming before him; and by the look of it, this creature was roughly the size of a draft horse. Its eyes were bright red, like fresh blood and stared into Yuri as if staring straight into his very core. And its fur was as black as ebony, untouched by the downpour and dusted with what looked like stars around its mane...

For standing before them, was a giant pitch black lion.

"You are in grave danger My Liege," Conrad said abruptly, suddenly yanking Yuri forward before muttering, "So please forgive me, but this is for your own protection."

"Conrad, what is-! Gugh-!" Yuri groaned sharply as Conrad's fist drove into his gut, knocking the breath out of him. But before he blacked out and collapsed into Conrad's outstretched arms, Yuri managed to mumble as his eyes rolled back into his skull, "Conrad...why...?"


	3. Noir

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

Chapter 2: Noir

_(Whispers In The Dark by Skillet)_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_As reluctant as he was to admit it, Conrad confessed to his elder brother that he had been feeling a bit strange lately. Periodically, it would seem like a piece of his memory was missing. Only a few seconds most of the time, but they were missing nevertheless._

_But Gwendal didn't seem overtly concerned though. Conrad had been working tirelessly the last few months due to what happened with Alazon with a scarce amount of rest in between. It really greatly troubled all of them when Yuri was nearly kidnapped before their very eyes and they were unable to do anything to stop it. Really, of it hadn't been for Berias escaping his cell to confront his older sister, Yuri no doubt _would_ have been taken..._

_And no one, Gwendal was certain, was nearly as troubled as Conrad was about it. Conrad was known to be subtle about his overprotectiveness of Yuri, but it didn't change the fact that he was when it came to him. And now everyone knew why. It was because Conrad had been given the task to protect the soul of their next ruler-whose soul turned out to be that of their own dearly departed Julia-and was sent to Earth to watch over it until that person could be born. And in the end that person became the Yuri Shibuya that they knew today._

_So now they finally understood Conrad's devotion to Yuri, a devotion he had seldom shown towards anyone beside Julia herself. Because for a long time, Conrad closed his heart to everyone else and he only revealed it in front of his father, their mother, his childhood friend Yosak, and to Julia after they first met when he came to teach swordsmanship at the Wincott estate. Though apart from them, there were very few who knew Conrad that well personally. Including his own comrades._

_The reason for that distance with others in the beginning was because most people held Conrad in contempt because of his human blood and Conrad was inclined to feel the same towards them for being so short-sighted and arrogant. He had even been sent to the frontlines in the War with Big Shimaron over twenty-two years ago with no expectation of survival because of his supposed human frailties and lack of any magical power. Yet Conrad had proven everyone wrong and became a renowned war hero, the Lion of Lutenberg..._

_However, after Julia died, Conrad's heart became frigid again and embittered for a very long time. Hating the world that let such a sweet and purehearted person die so tragically when it so desperately needed more people like her. And truthfully, if it hadn't been for Yosak telling him that there were still people who cared and loved him, Conrad would have most likely killed himself to be reunited with his beloved Julia. _

_So as proud and conceded as Gwendal had been when Yuri first arrived, a small part of him was glad to see Conrad care about something again so strongly. Even though he wished at the time that Conrad would have chosen someone a little less awkward who was willing to accept his duties as a ruler and take them more seriously. Although thankfully, Gwendal's feelings for Yuri also softened over time. And he could now see Yuri slowly but surely growing into his role; and while he had yet to say it aloud, Gwendal couldn't be more proud of their young ruler._

"_So, I am assuming that you heard about Wolfram already," Gwendal stated simply, gauging Conrad's reaction to see if he was right or not._

_As expected, Conrad nodded and asked calmly, "Yes, I have heard about it but to be honest I'm not entirely convinced that Wolfram was making such a big decision so lightly. Something must have happened to make him give up his engagement so easily after they only just renewed it once Waltorana was finally satisfied with His Majesty's resolve to rule over the people of the Great Demon Kingdom. Has Wolfram told you anything yet about what made him decide to end their engagement so suddenly?"_

_Gwendal sighed and shook his head, "As far as I can tell, Wolfram is serious about doing this. I can't seem to find anything wrong or any evidence of his choice being manipulated. He already broke the engagement himself over dinner a few days ago and has left the castle to personally inform his uncle about it, which may or may not be suspicious in and of itself. Although, again, as near as I can tell Waltorana now has fully approved of King Yuri and gave them his blessing if and when they were ever prepared to join hands as well as his role as our Demon King. But it seems that their union isn't likely going to happen now..."_

_Conrad nodded once again and was about to reply when a sudden wave of dizziness wafted over him and he blinked a few times to try and clear his blurring vision. Usually, Conrad was able to hide when he wasn't feeling well but this time it was different. He felt like something was pulling at the back of his mind, beckoning to him with such a powerful intensity that made it very difficult to think clearly. Then, once the dizziness passed, Conrad suddenly remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Yuri but the sky had already grown dark at this point and the stars were only just coming out of hiding from the radiant sunlight to embrace the velvety darkness._

_This time openly concerned when he noticed Conrad acting strangely, Gwendal lowered his quill and ordered mildly, "You had better get some rest now Conrad, you look a bit pale to me so it would be wise for you to retire to your room for the rest of the night. Otherwise, Yuri might start to worry once he notices that you aren't feeling well. Besides, in any case I think you've earned a break from patrol duty after all your hard work recently. Yosak can take care of the rest for awhile so you can rest for a few days. So take care not to push yourself too hard in the meantime."_

_Unwilling to argue, Conrad smiled weakly as he said gratefully, "Thank you Gwendal. I'll go to my chambers shortly but first I promised His Highness that I would see him before he went to bed. Because there's something I wanted to tell him..."_

* * *

_Shortly after leaving Gwendal's office, Conrad was certain that his dizziness would subside by the time he left the room, but strangely it didn't. It actually became worse. And soon Conrad began staggering down the hall like a drunkard in a hallway that now seemed to stretch on forever; pulling him forward even though his body kept instinctively defying the strange power drawing him towards it. But the more he struggled against the pull, the stronger it's grip became until Conrad was visibly trembling from the exertion of resisting it._

What is this...? _Conrad asked himself after leaning against a wall to steady himself. _I can't possibly be this sick, I would have noticed it much sooner. This has to be something else...

_Covering his face since he couldn't see anything now anyway with his vision as blurred as it was, Conrad tried to calm himself down enough to figure out what was happening. So first off, Conrad carefully listed his symptoms. His body felt unnaturally heavy and his heart was now throbbing painfully in his chest, about ready to burst. And his skin had become so inflamed with fever that Conrad felt as though it would burn right through his uniform and engulf him if he didn't do something about it soon._

_After slowly opening his eyes and peering through the gaps of his fingers, Conrad inhaled sharply as the hall began to darken and a large form began to take shape. A shape that he recognized from somewhere, like a half-forgotten dream or an image from the edge of a nightmare, Conrad wasn't sure which..._

_Even so, Conrad felt oddly drawn to it, beguiled by those glistening red eyes that stared right into his heart. Laying bare all that was hidden within the depths of his soul and exposing the ugliness Conrad had failed to erase; the pain he had yet to come to terms with, and a wish that was left unrequited. And Conrad shrank back as those eyes touched his pain, and before long he failed to notice himself already slipping away into their depths. _

_Blinded by raw emotion and terror from those painful memories of loss and betrayal, Conrad ran into the night as hard as he could to where Yuri was waiting for him. Yearning to escape from whatever was cruelly haunting him and embrace the only person he knew who could free him from this agony..._

_Yuri._

* * *

Sensing that something was amiss all of a sudden, Gwendal looked out the window at the rainfall and said suspiciously, "Something's wrong. Can you feel that?"

"Yes," Hube replied, following his gaze towards the rain pelting the glass on the window, "This storm is unnatural, and I sense that there is a strange presence on the castle grounds. Should I wake Lord Beilifeld and investigate?"

Considering it for a moment, Gwendal relented and answered, "Please do. I'd rather not bother Conrad about this until we know for certain that something is wrong. He hasn't been feeling well lately and I'm concerned that he might be pushing himself too hard again."

"Lord Weller?" Hube blinked slowly, "Now that you mention it My Lord, I've been meaning to tell you something that Yosak mentioned earlier today concerning your brother," pausing to recall Yosak's exact words, he explained, "Yosak told me that just yesterday before Lord Weller returned to the castle, he noticed him behaving strangely. As if he were dazed, Lord Weller stared off into the distance and seemed a bit on edge as though he felt like someone was following him. But when Yosak tried to ask him what was wrong, Lord Weller seemed to have forgotten that feeling almost instantly and was acting normally again as if nothing had happened. Almost like he had forgotten that moment entirely."

Gwendal's eyes widened, "Conrad did tell me earlier today that he was experiencing strange gaps in his memory, but I assumed it was because he hasn't been getting much sleep lately. This must be more serious than I thought," meeting his cousin's gaze, Gwendal said gravely, "I'm go find Yosak and ask him to look for Conrad. Because I have a bad feeling that something or someone may be targeting him..."

* * *

The black lion-immediately after Conrad knocked Yuri unconscious-leaned its mighty head down to examine their fallen companion and nudging him with its soft muzzle apologetically for what it had compelled Conrad to just do. But there was no mistake, this was the person it had sworn to protect so many eons ago. Though how his soul had flown so far away for so long, it was impossible to know for certain.

As for Conrad, the man this lion had chosen as his host, he also possessed the same strong feelings as it did for this person, though for different reasons. And as long as they were one, protecting Yuri came above all else. For just like all those centuries ago, the phantom of an old enemy had begun to stir. A dark force bent on destroying Yuri utterly from a lifetime that he had long since forgotten; because in truth, there were other lives that Yuri had experienced before Lady Julia as well with stories of their own left untold and forgotten…

And Noir himself was one of these shadows left behind from such a story, the story of a soldier who loved his master so much that he abandoned his human form and became a spirit beast so that they might be together in one form if they could not be so as mortal men. However, that person was tragically taken from him and Noir was left to aimlessly wander the earth, masterless, and hope to someday find the soul of that person once again and serve them as he had before in his previous existence.

Conrad had no covenant, nor the ability to use magic, so he was a perfect candidate for Noir who himself was not bound to such oaths save for his own that he made in the past to his former Master. As such, Noir was considered a wild and untamed spirit the likes of which has never existed before now. His power was neither magic nor esoteric, but the power of the spirit made manifest. Pure energy which grows more powerful with strong convictions and emotions. Emotions such as the ones that Conrad secretly harbored in the depths of his heart even to this very day…

Unfortunately, the side-effect to their bond was that Conrad's body wasn't accustomed to such power roiling inside of him. Furthermore, Noir had been forced to take control of his mind in order to reach Yuri in time before the real shadow ascended upon them. The danger he feared that no one but himself could shield Yuri from with Conrad's help.

There was simply no time to remain idle when his life was in danger as the anniversary of the Originators defeat drew near. For unbeknownst to them, was also the day of Equinox when the lines between the spirit world and the mortal plane converged as if there were no boundary. And on the other side, there were evil spirits much like the Light Wolves who were wrought of the feelings of vengeance who would seek Yuri out and harm him.

But like Noir, they would need hosts without contracts who already filled with the same hatred that would allow them to remain in this world even after the equinox passed. That was the main reason he had possessed Conrad. For their hearts were one and the same; they cherished a single person for whom they were willing to betray everyone else to keep safe. That was what brought them together in the forest, and it was what would keep them bound until the deed was done.


	4. Into the Night and Firelight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Blegh, don't you hate it when you post something and THEN see all the spelling and grammar errors? Oh well, I'll fix them later when I get the chance. Anyway, I'm really surprised at the enthusiastic feedback for this story and I'm happy you all like it. So happy in fact that I made you guys a video on my YouTube channel, it took me two days to get right because my video-maker is dumb and likes to crash every two seconds. Regardless, I hope that you'll take the chance to take a look at it and the link for it is in my profile so that you can find it. Now, to _'__Stregian' _I was glad to hear your reaction to Conrad and Yuri's meeting in the garden and that you seemed pleased that I used Hube in the previous chapter; because you're right, he doesn't get to be in too many fanfic's and he's such a stoical character. And lastly, to _'salmon-head'_ I hope you really like a wild Conrad because it only gets better after this, especially since he doesn't feel the need to hide his feelings for Yuri anymore as a result of being partially hypnotized by Noir's power over him right now. By the way, is _'Noir'_ a good name for a black lion? I kinda feel like I should change it so if any of you have a suggestion I'd love to hear them! Now, without further ado, we continue our adventure in chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Into the Night and Firelight

Carefully lifting Yuri into his arms, Conrad waited patiently as Noir lowered himself to let him lift Yuri up onto his back. As he did, Conrad's eyes softened as he looked down at Yuri's sleeping face and brushed a lock of sleek black hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind Yuri's ear before preparing to mount himself on Noir's back as well.

However, it was just then that the others finally arrived at the scene after rejoining with Yosak and Hube and hearing from Gretta that Conrad had asked to meet Yuri there alone in the gardens. Even Wolfram-who was still visibly bleary eyed from his long trip-was there although he returned to the castle very late that night after settling matters back in his homeland. And some of those matters, despite what Gwendal had previously predicted, actually had nothing to do with Yuri or his uncle but regarded something else entirely. But that was hardly what they were thinking about now as the rain continued to fall and they saw what was happening...

Of course, even in the dim light of the storm-tossed skies, the first thing they noticed was Yuri slumped across the broad back of a gigantic black lion. Next they saw Conrad standing beside it with a dazed expression on his face and strangely glassy eyes. So it soon became apparent that he was being controlled by something; perhaps even the very beast standing beside him whose eyes had begun to glow a bloody red as its lips curled into a snarl and a low growl escaped his powerful jaws.

"Lord Weller..." Hube began calmly, preparing to draw his weapon and taking a cautious step forward, "What do you think you are doing? How could you let yourself be taken in by this creature? And what have you done to His Majesty?"

Swaying as he slowly turned towards them, Conrad replied in a hallow voice, "You won't be enough to protect him, not from what is coming. Only I can protect him. No one else can..."

"Protect him? From what?" Gwendal demanded, keeping his voice level and calm as usual despite the current situation.

"From the shadows that are fast approaching," Conrad explained simply, reaching towards his own sword as well and glaring up at them with a wildness gleaming in his eyes, "I couldn't save him from them before, but I will not fail him this time, no matter the cost. Do not try and stop me, or I will not hesitate to bring an end to you."

"Listen to yourself Conrad!" Wolfram said meaningfully, looking deeply concerned for his older brother as he stepped around Hube to face him, "You sound just like how you did when you joined Big Shimaron. Are you seriously going to betray us again? And why don't you think we can protect Yuri here? Answer me!"

Bewilderment filled Conrad's eyes and Wolfram was honestly taken aback by his expression; he looked so conflicted, like somewhere in his mind Conrad knew what Wolfram was trying to say while the other only wanted to believe what he was doing was for the best. And the pain that gripped Conrad then made him sway and clutch his head as he muttered-

"Betrayal...? No, I could never betray Yuri. But _that_ betrayal... the reason that I did that before was only because I wanted-!" gritting his teeth, Conrad drew himself back up with one hand still clutching his head as he snarled and challenged, "Didn't you betray me first though, Wolfram? When you found out that I was part human, you turned your back on me and treated me as if I were less than nothing to you even though we're brothers. Only Yosak, who is the same as me, understood what that kind of isolation felt like-" briefly glancing at Yosak from behind the wall of soldiers, Conrad turned his attention back to his two brothers and then at Hube before stating bitterly, "You all left me to face my fate alone back then when those of us with human blood flowing through our veins were sent off to the frontlines. You did not care how it made me feel when not a single one of you-apart from Gunter-came to see me off before we left for battle. For we heard the whispers behind our backs that we were better off dead, and we heard how you mocked our willingness to forfeit our lives to prove our worth to the Demon Tribe. In fact, you Hube, you were the one who led me and over a hundred steadfast and good men down that path of certain destruction because of your arrogance! Then when I was with Belar, you truly believed that I abandoned Yuri. Yuri, whom I have devoted my entire life to! None of you had any faith in me! If it hadn't been for Yuri's existence...I would have remained dead inside after Julia died. I would have...stayed...empty..."

"Conrad-" Gwendal tried to reason as the soldiers began to circle Conrad and Noir, "-please listen to me. It's true that we all made mistakes back then and that we were cruel to you, but don't make this into something it isn't! Don't let these feelings take control of you. You are only being manipulated into feeling this way, Conrad, so you have to-?!"

Having heard enough of their meaningless prattle, Noir roared loudly and bore his fangs at them as he whirled at Conrad as if to say that their time was up. And upon meeting those eyes, Conrad's hand fell limply to his side and his eyes flared red as a sparkling black-blue mist engulfed both him, Noir, and Yuri, obscuring them from view.

"Wait!" Wolfram shouted, rushing forward at the same time as the rest of them did. But by the time one of them came close enough to brush the edge of the strange mist, they were gone. Swallowed by the darkness...

* * *

_~Dreaming~_

_Tossing and turning in a fitful sleep, Yuri dreamt about that day that he and Conrad were reunited in Big Shimaron after the raid that changed his life forever. Yuri had never realized before then just how much he depended on Conrad, and how much safer just being by his side made him feel, which was why Yuri felt so confused right now..._

_Conrad had never touched him like that before or looked so afraid. He had honestly come to believe that Conrad had no weaknesses-except for his horrible jokes and occasional stubbornness-and that he had no fears. It turned out that Yuri was wrong about both. Conrad had fears just like everyone else but his greatest fear was of losing him. _

_But then...why did he hold onto Yuri so tightly and kiss him like that out of the blue? Did something happened to Conrad while he was gone on one of his patrols? Did someone say something to him? Or was there something else going on with him...?_

_In Yuri's dream, Conrad was dressed in Big Shimaron's uniform again as he slowly started walking away from him in the gently falling snow. Everything was an endless white around them except for Conrad himself, who seemed to be the only living thing for miles. And Yuri, shivering with cold, began running to try and catch up with his retreating figure. Both to keep himself warm, and to finally be reunited with Conrad at long last after what felt like an eternity of chasing after him._

_But no matter how much Yuri ran, they came no closer to each other. In fact, Conrad was becoming further and further away as the snowfall grew thicker. Soon, it was no longer white outside but swiftly turning darker and darker as the blizzard raged and howled in his ears._

_Afraid that he might lose sight of the soldier completely, Yuri shouted his name and reached out for Conrad. By then though, the cold remained, but everything else had turned black around them in the fierce storm. And before long the cold had became so painful in his chest that his lungs seemed to be burning with every breath Yuri took as though they were filled with needles of ice. But Yuri knew without a doubt that if he could just find Conrad, everything would be ok. That's all Yuri needed to know to keep running blindly into the storm, unsure of whether or not he would make it to Conrad before it defeated him._

_After awhile, Yuri's legs began to tremble from exertion and he collapsed face first into the snow that stung his numb skin with brutal intensity. However, only moments later Yuri felt warmth seep back into his skin when Conrad came to his rescue and draped his uniform around Yuri's shivering body. And even though Yuri couldn't see him, he knew Conrad was smiling at him softly with relief as he pulled Yuri closer to himself to share his body heat._

_Blushing, Yuri looked up as his vision blurred and the stormy darkness of the snow-tossed skies slowly turned into the red glow of firelight dancing across their faces. And when he could see Conrad's face with clarity and Yuri was shocked at how tender and open his expression was. Because most of the time, even behind his smile, Conrad was usually hiding something. But this time, Conrad only looked down at Yuri with unparalleled affection and held Yuri like he would break if he let go._

* * *

"...Y...ur...i..." Conrad whispered soothingly, kissing his brow as Yuri slowly eased his eyes open, "Are you awake now Yuri?"

"Conrad? What..." Yuri began when he noticed the vibrating sound of purring and glanced over to see that they were leaning against Noir's side as the lion slept to recover from transporting them so suddenly. Stiffening at the sight of the black lion, Yuri tried to sit up from Conrad's lap but his strong hands kept Yuri pinned down.

"There's no need to worry, he is not our enemy," Conrad explained lightly with a trusting smile, "Don't be alarmed."

"Alarmed? Conrad, you-" Yuri began unsurely, still disbelieving that Conrad actually hit him back at the castle, and continued with a great deal of hurt and confusion in his voice, "-you punched me in the stomach and knocked me out. Why the heck would you do something like that? I mean, if I really was in danger like you said then we could have told the others and..." trailing off a bit to wince when his ribs began to ache, Yuri rubbed the sore spot on his belly and laid there in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say to Conrad that wouldn't make him sound angry...

Because he wasn't really mad, just confused by Conrad's strange behavior and a little scared by it. Still, this _was_ Conrad he was talking about so there must have been a reason for him doing this. Yuri just couldn't figure out what.

And oddly enough, Yuri didn't want to right now which surprised him. This was the first time in what seemed like ages that the two of them had ever truly been alone together. Besides, everything was just so peaceful right now and Noir's purring was almost hypnotic. There was also the warmth radiating from Conrad's skin and from the fire that made Yuri feel-

_Wait, warmth? Burning...? _Yuri blinked, half remembering something from just before he passed out. Then, berating himself for being so stupid, Yuri gasped and abruptly shot up as he exclaimed, "That's right! You have a fever don't you?!"

"Are you worried about me?" Conrad asked innocently, as if it wasn't already obvious from Yuri's distraught expression.

Lifting his hand from under the blanket Conrad had draped over them, Yuri laid it against his forehead and was alarmed that he seemed hotter then before. And worst, his skin still seemed to be wet from the rainstorm earlier. How long had he been unconscious for? And where were they anyway?

"Ah, Conrad you're still burning up," Yuri said with a troubled voice, also feeling odd about him being the reasonable one instead of Conrad this time.

Yuri blushed again when he noticed Conrad leaning into his touch and closing his eyes with an almost serene look on his face as he did so. He had never seen Conrad so relaxed before, even at the castle. There always seemed to be something on Conrad's mind and he was always acting so responsible. So seeing Conrad look so happy just being alone with him kinda made Yuri a little happy actually, though he wasn't sure why...

However, it was only when Conrad slumped forward completely and began to breath heavily that Yuri managed to catch him and realized that he wasn't feeling relaxed. Conrad had just fainted! Combined with his recent exhaustion on top of trying to reject Noir's presence from his mind and body, Conrad had worn himself out which only made his fever worsen.

And here Yuri thought that Conrad never got sick either.

At the sound of Yuri shouting Conrad's name and trying to shake him awake, Noir opened his eyes and looked at the pair of them when he noticed something was wrong. His host was in a great deal of pain. Realizing that he had pushed Conrad beyond his limits when he had already been weak after their escape from the castle, Noir rose to his feet and circled around to nudge Yuri on the shoulder.

Yuri turned, with tears of frustration and helplessness in his eyes and Noir gently licked his cheek to dry them before lowering his head beneath Conrad and helping Yuri lift him off the ground and pull him closer to the fire. It was the least Noir could do after abducting them both and forcing Conrad to confront his true feelings and the heartache that still lingered from his past in order to control him. But once Yuri was in a safe location, Noir planned on distancing himself for while to allow Conrad to recover and answer to those feelings willingly...

Because to Noir, there was nothing more tragic then unspoken feelings for the one you love. He had learned that lesson the hard way after discovering the price behind his transformation. His voice was lost; although that was to be expected after becoming a beast such as this. However, that also meant that his warning to that cherished person had gone unheard save for a roar of anguish as he watched his precious master perish that day.

That would not happen again. Conrad would become his voice and blade to protect Yuri from those vile spirits who had also taken to the power of the astral plane and abandoned their human forms. A secret long since lost to the mortal world save for a single place old enough to remember an age when their two planes merged and allowed such changes to happen. And soon, the equinox that marked the beginning of that ancient time was about to come again and a single wish could be granted to man by the spirits.

Though, not without surviving the dangers along the way first...

* * *

_Great, now he's going cold..._Yuri thought as he checked his temperature again while watching Conrad sleep with the blanket he had used on Yuri before now tucked around him instead and a damp cloth laid across his forehead.

Noir had left earlier to patrol the area but Yuri knew he would be back soon. After all, he had gone through all this trouble to make sure that Yuri understood that he was doing all this for his sake and seemed to honestly be trying to make up for pushing Conrad into this state. However, even with that being said, there was very little that Noir could actually do as far as the fever went. That was up to Yuri to deal with in the best way he knew how...

And so far the only thing Yuri had come up with was to snuggle with Conrad and try to keep him warm. The thought reminded him of Wolfram trying to pull the same thing once when they were looking for a cure for the miasma for one of their maids who had fallen ill. But that was nothing compared to this, and Yuri's face began to burn at the mere thought of taking that advice now and knowing what was behind the original suggestion.

Still, it was all that Yuri could do for now after having sparingly tried to use some healing magic to lower Conrad's dangerously high temperature. Yuri had used his powers like this before but he wasn't trained for it like Geisila was so Yuri was a little tired from using them but luckily Yuri managed to pace himself so that they both wouldn't end up sick. If that happened, who knows what danger they might end up in, even with Noir by their side.

After making sure the fire was going strong again, Yuri glanced back down at Conrad and couldn't help but notice his own heart racing at the mere sight of him. It honestly scared him to see Conrad like this, especially since he had almost died once before when Belar's men shot him with several arrows. He never wanted to lose Conrad again so finally Yuri sucked it up and began pulling his shirt off. After all, didn't Wolfram say that this would work better with bare skin against bare skin...?

Either way, once his uniform and undershirt had been removed, Yuri proceeded to do the same for Conrad. Though he still planned to use their cloths as insulation to keep the heat in once Conrad was warm enough. Yuri was shocked though once he reached Conrad's chest at how many scars decorated his skin; testaments of years of hardship, some old, and some new, but all of them glowing like white hot brands in the firelight.

_Oh Conrad...I never realized..._ Yuri thought to himself sadly, feeling his eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, _You've been hurting a lot recently haven't you? That's why you were acting so weird. I was just too stupid to notice it._

Without realizing why he was doing it, Yuri leaned down and kissed a scar just above Conrad's heart before easing himself under the blankets and their shirts and wrapping his arms around Conrad's broad chest. He felt the unsteady rise and fall of his Godfather's chest slowly even out as he warmed up a little after only a few minutes of being held in Yuri's warm embrace. And perhaps somehow Conrad sensed Yuri's concern because while still fast asleep, one of his arms lifted to fold over Yuri's hands as if to say...thank you.


	5. Seducing Innocence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **_**WARNING! THERE ARE GUYXGUY LOVE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER!**_ And now that that's out of the way, sorry this is a bit shorter then usual but I think there's enough going on here in this chapter that makes up for it. Now, to _'__Stregian' _again, thanks for the review and I hope this chapter is wild enough of a Conrad for you. Though like I said before, it only gets better. Just wait until I introduce the new enemy! I also appreciated your insight about the name Noir being french, I knew that but the main reason I asked if the name was alright was because I used it in a previous story and was hoping it didn't seem dumb reusing the same name. Besides, Noir has a human name but we won't learn about it til near the end. And who knows, maybe I'll use one of the other names you suggested as his human name. Lastly I have a confession. Even though I normally don't do this I used some scenes from another old story of mine and just redid it to fit this chapter near the end. I still hope you guys like it though. Well, that's it for now and I hope like this next chapter, and as always, please enjoy!

**P.S. **Hey guys, so I've been rereading the previous chapters of this story while fixing them up and saw how short this chapter was. Therefore, I've decided to extend it a bit now that I'm here at this chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 4: Seducing Innocence

Yuri wasn't sure when he fall asleep exactly, but when he opened his eyes later on that night Yuri realized that their fire had died out and was now a pile of smoldering embers. So, worried that Conrad might to get cold again, Yuri carefully eased himself out of the blankets while trying not to let the cool air touch his protector's exposed skin before shivering slightly himself once he was out in the open.

Thankfully there was a pile of firewood that Conrad had prepared for them earlier before he woke up so Yuri had no problem starting another fire. However, once Yuri got it going he couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep. He needed some time to consider his options...

For one thing, Conrad certainly wasn't acting like himself but at least Yuri didn't feel like he was in any sort of danger because of it. Secondly, there was that mysterious black lion that seemed to have some sort of hold over Conrad. So maybe if Yuri figured out what it wanted, then he would release Conrad from his spell. And lastly, there were Yuri's own feelings that were eating away at him that for the life of him he couldn't figure out at all.

Yuri never felt inclined to feel attracted to another man before, but somehow with Conrad it seemed different. He didn't feel like it was wrong or that there was any reason why he couldn't accept feeling that way about him. Sure, there was that one time when Yuri sort of felt attracted to King Saralegui but that was only because Sara's powers made most people feel attraction towards him or feel compelled to naturally trust him. But again, it wasn't anything like that with Conrad...

Being with him just felt...right.

Besides, up until now Yuri's only example of a male lover was Wolfram with his possessive attitude and flailing limbs that always knocked him out of bed at night. And after so many times of sneaking back in anyway, eventually Yuri gave up and let Wolfram do whatever. At least with Gretta there, Wolfram no longer shifted half as much as he used to since he was trying very hard not to disturb her. And sometimes Yuri wished he had had that same consideration for him before too.

Speaking of which, guilt gripped Yuri's heart at the thought of Wolfram. He had finally let Yuri out of their engagement and here he was alone in the woods with Conrad kissing old wounds and sleeping with him as if it were no big deal. Why on earth did Yuri let himself act that way when he knew exactly how Wolfram would react once he found out about this...?

He and Conrad had always been close ever since the first day that Yuri came to this world and Wolfram knew that for a fact, which had frustrated him very much before. So wouldn't it be betrayal for Yuri to feel anything more for Conrad so soon after Wolfram had been gracious enough to set him free and gave him a real chance to find a future with someone else? Someone he was _actually_ in love with?

Yuri just wasn't sure what to think or to feel right now. Nothing he came up with seemed like the right thing for him to do and Yuri was honestly very scared. Scared for Conrad, and of the feelings that were starting to blossom in his heart before he could stop them. It was wrong for him to be this selfish and wish that their time alone together would last just a little longer, because as the Demon King, Yuri understood that he had duties to perform and his subjects to look after. And staying out here in the wilderness wasn't doing anyone any good, especially Conrad...

So, deciding that he had better go back to keep Conrad warm, Yuri tossed one more log onto the fire before curling back up with him. Only this time, Conrad was the one who was warming Yuri up since he had been sitting in the cool night air for almost an entire hour. But Yuri was sure that the heat he felt from radiating from Conrad's skin was only from his fever and not because he was aware of Yuri nestling against him, and from the looks of it, his fever had finally lowered a bit thanks to Yuri keeping him warm because Conrad didn't look like he was in pain anymore at least. And to Yuri that was a huge relief.

After only just getting settled comfortably again beside him, Conrad moaned softly and opened his eyes to meet Yuri's startled gaze and at first seemed mildly baffled by the situation he found himself in. Both of them were shirtless, they were alone, and they were nowhere near the castle grounds anymore. He could tell right away from the sound of crickets and the familiar smell of aspen trees surrounding them.

But how did they here...?

"Conrad!" Yuri cried out in relief, abruptly letting go of Conrad and sitting straight up, "I'm so glad you're awake! Are you feeling any better now?"

Blinking slowly a few times, Conrad nodded slowly before asking, "I suppose but...Yuri, where are we? What happened?"

"You tell me!" Yuri said hastily, "We were talking and all of a sudden you passed out. Seriously, why didn't you tell me you were sick before? We could have talked later on once you were feeling better but ever since we were brought to this place you've been watching me the whole time and didn't even bother to dry off properly! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

Grimacing, Conrad averted his gaze and mumbled, "I'm sorry Your Highness..."

Yuri stiffened, _He called me 'Your Highness' again. Does that mean Conrad's back to normal...?_

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked sharply, tensing when Yuri became so stiff.

"Conrad I-" Yuri blushed in embarrassment for having to ask this but managed to ask him unsurely, "I mean, are you _you _again?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am," Conrad smiled innocently, trying to comfort his troubled King, "How could I be anyone else but Conrad Weller?"

Relieved that Conrad didn't sound strange anymore, Yuri relaxed his shoulders and sighed. But as soon as he did, tears began to fall freely down his cheeks and before Yuri could stop himself, he was sobbing convulsively. Alarmed, Conrad sat up as well and took Yuri by the shoulder's before pulling him into a hug and soothingly stroking his hair as he tenderly hushed Yuri.

After a few minutes of just bawling his eyes out, Yuri cried, "I didn't know what to think Conrad! You were saying strange things and acting weird all of a sudden. Then you punched me and you've never hit me before so I was scared when you abducted me like that. But I knew you'd never hurt me intentionally so I knew something had to be wrong with you!" looking up at Conrad with teary eyes Yuri asked him in a quivering voice, "Is it me, Conrad? Are you doing something on your own again just to protect me? Well I don't want you to do things like that! I just...I just want you to talk to me Conrad! Stop taking on so much by all by yourself; it makes me feel like I'm the one whose always hurting you and I can't stand it! I hate it! It's not fair to you...Its just not fair!"

Burying his face on Conrad's chest, Yuri continued to sob until Conrad unwrapped his arms from around him and put Yuri at arms length before telling him, "Yuri, I have no idea what's going on but I really am sorry. I made you worry about me again. As for hitting you-" he began simply, "-I had no other choice. Waiting for the other's approval would have taken too long. And by then, you might have been killed."

Yuri flinched, looking wide eyed at Conrad as he repeated, "Killed? By who Conrad...? Please, just tell me."

"You don't remember, but there were others-" Conrad began, his eyes glittering dangerously again, "-other past lives I mean. And you have enemies from a world beyond this one Yuri, enemies that want to end your existence. But I swear, I will never let them touch you..." and then he began to lean towards Yuri again and as Conrad embraced him he started tracing the length of his smooth slender back and tremble with desire.

"Conrad...!" Yuri gasped when he realized that Conrad was acting strange again. "W-wait a minute! Mnnn..."

The moment their bare chests brushed against each other, it felt wonderful on Yuri's chilled skin after sitting alone in the night air too long that Yuri's mind when blank and he went limp, too emotionally drained to resist. Once that happened, Yuri allowed Conrad to push him over on his back as one of his strong yet gentle arms slid up around to his shoulder blade and the other locking their bodies together at the hip. He began to feel hot all over the area's of his body that Conrad touched, and the sound of his breathing was so hypnotic to Yuri in his dazed state that it soon lulled him into a sort of hazed trance as the heat spread like a fever of his own.

Yuri was so enthralled by this new sensation that he almost didn't notice when one of Conrad's hands reached back around and wandered down to trace his exposed belly, steadily wandering lower and sneakily pushing down his the top of his thigh and down to rest on his crotch. His hand began rotating in small circles but it was enough to make Yuri tremble as the pressure began to build and his body grew hotter. And soon Yuri found himself unsurely touching him back and tracing his corded muscles with an innocent curiosity while also trying to alleviate the increasing tremors rippling up his own body.

Yuri stopped however when he noticed a more recent scar on Conrad's right hip. It was clearly a stab wound and it extended from his hip up across his navel. But this scar wasn't like the others, it had a strange silver sheen to it and looked more like a streak of quicksilver than a normal scar. And when his hand brushed it, Conrad suddenly gasped and clung to Yuri, shuttering as if from a sudden chill.

"What...is this from?" Yuri asked once he found his voice again, stroking it again but more gently this time.

Before answering Yuri, Conrad wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his head closer to Yuri's heart and said quietly, "It's a reminder of how badly I wanted to find you again. But please," he asked in a small voice as he squeezed him tighter and breathed, "I don't want to think about it. Please. Just...let me hold me hold you for a little longer. I've waited for so long. Don't make me wait any more Yuri."

Now Yuri wanted to ask him even more about it but instead just whispered between breaths, "Alright..." And then Conrad reached with both hands to caress the small of his back before pressing them harder against Yuri's skin as they reached up to Yuri's shoulder blades, pulling their bodies closer together once again.

A deep hunger that Conrad had been holding back unconsciously all this time suddenly seemed to take over his next actions. Conrad pulled Yuri towards him and laced his own legs tightly with his. And when Yuri moaned softly and quivered it only aroused Conrad more. They locked their bodies together and Yuri gasped sharply as Conrad pressed so hard against his hips that his entire body began to tingle with pleasure, making him feel lightheaded and enraptured.

After that, Conrad whispered his name into Yuri's ear, and they quickly became locked into a heated frenzy. Everything they were holding back up until now melted away and there became no distinction of whose body was whose. Yuri soon laced his own twitching hands across Conrad's shoulder blades, trembling as they pushed their bodies together again. And it was so intense this time that Yuri actually black out for a moment before regaining himself and gasping as Conrad kissed his chest and neck several times before eventually reached his lips for the first time, exploring every inch of Yuri's mouth and tasting his succulent breath. His hands however slid away from Yuri's shoulders and caressed the underside of his thighs passionately.

"C-Conrad..." Yuri gasped helplessly, "Mnn...ah!"

Yuri huffed and he fell back onto the ground again, where Conrad snatched his wrists and laced their fingers together before kissing him roughly. Drinking in Yuri's sweet taste as a famished man would thirst for water. Then Conrad freed Yuri's lips only to trace his own down Yuri's neck, licking a trail down his skin as Conrad kissed his chest and made his way further down. Another moan escaped Yuri when Conrad's lips reached his stomach and he wondered just how far Conrad was going to take this.

Conrad's arms slid out of Yuri's hands and down his sides, searching for his hips near where his head was resting dangerously close to Yuri's crotch. But it appeared that Conrad decided against going further than that with his mouth and lifted his head to stare down at Yuri's lithe form with lustful eyes...

Yuri was panting and was completely mesmerized by the unfamiliar pleasure his was experiencing under Conrad's practiced touch, which only made Conrad want him even more. After that his hand slid into Yuri's pants and felt his crotch and pushed against it, making Yuri gasp and arch his back which allowed Conrad to pull Yuri closer with his other hand and continue pushing against him. His low moans filled the night air and Yuri wasn't even sure whose voice was making them when Conrad pressed forward one final time and again that intense tingling sensation lept across Yuri's sensitized skin and his eyes fluttered closed and he was rendered half conscious again when the heat building inside of him was released all at once.

When they finally stopped Conrad realized that he had gone too far and withdrew his hands and body away from Yuri's. This had never happened to him before. He was usually always able to restrain himself in whatever he was doing, be it keeping his soldiers in check or performing his duties outside of the castle. But this longing that he had suppressed for so long had become too much for Conrad to bear. Conrad needed Yuri too much. Yuri was the only one who was able fill the gap in his heart after both Julia had died...

Chiding himself for letting his emotions get the best of him, Conrad replaced his shirt now that his fever was down enough and he no longer felt cold and covered Yuri with the blanket over his shoulders to stop his shivering. Because now that Conrad's sweltering heat was absent, Yuri suddenly felt cold himself and shivered. His beautiful pale skin glistening with sweat from the waist up.

Then Conrad pulled himself under the rest of the blanket and hugged Yuri from behind until his shivering stopped completely. And soon his body slowly became limp again and Yuri's eyes became heavy with sleep, but he kept forcing them back open, because there was so much he still wanted to say to Conrad, especially about what they just did together.

Noticing this, Conrad whispered sweetly and quietly into his ear, "Sleep, Yuri...and don't be afraid anymore. I'll protect you, always. Now, and for as long as I live..."

Being unable to resist the order thanks to the silky undertone of his voice, Yuri's eyes slid closed, and after both of Conrad's safe, protective arms wrapped around Yuri, a deep sleep enveloped him. Although Yuri was still unsure of what just happened, and started wondering whether or not he too had fallen under some spell. Or perhaps, both of them were caught up in some enchantment. But Yuri didn't mind either way. Because as long as it was with Conrad, Yuri knew in his heart that it was right.


	6. Bloody Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **_**WARNING! SLIGHTLY GORY SCENES IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**_ Also, in case you guys couldn't find the video I mentioned before, just go to YouTube and look up the profile _'TheKeybladeForger'_ and you'll find the video. You can also find the link on my profile page (I hope so anyway because so far no one has yet). I tried to put the link in this chapter but the web address becomes incomplete and doesn't work so I'm sorry about not being able to give you guys a direct link from here. But like I said, its in my profile for sure so look there. And also, once again, to _'__Stregian' _I love your long and detailed reviews! They help me think further ahead story-wise. Also, I'm very glad to see that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter since I usually don't write anything so heated but since everyone has been requesting a _'wild' _Conrad I felt like I should amp things up a little bit. And trust me, in this chapter, things get to be a different kind of wild than before. But I'll leave it at that and let you read it for yourselves. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Bloody Dawn

Again, Yuri was the first to wake up a few hours before the sun rose up from the edge of the world and illuminated the forest surrounding them on all sides. And still, there was no sign of Noir anywhere. There weren't even any paw-prints around the camp indicating any trace of the feral beast. Although to be honest that was the last thing on Yuri's mind right now.

Hastily grabbing the rest of his cloths, Yuri wandered to the stream he heard nearby to wash in the water now that it was a little warmer now and clean himself off. The water was still pretty cold but it had the desired effect of waking him up more so that Yuri could think more clearly about the night before...

He had..._done it _with Conrad. And the worst part of it was that Yuri wasn't ashamed of it. Well, not very much anyway. Yuri still felt guilty about how this would make Wolfram feel but other than that he had no regrets. However, at the time Yuri had been distraught and scared about not knowing what the heck was going on and Conrad had taken advantage of that opportunity both to comfort him and satisfy the overwhelming lust he had to have Yuri all to himself. Part of it being from the power of his own desires being enhanced, and the other part him fulfilling Noir's fantasies through their link.

Once Yuri was sufficiently clean, he dressed and returned to camp to check up on Conrad who he found was still sound asleep. To be honest, Yuri had never seen Conrad sleep before. He looked so calm and relaxed that Yuri almost forgot what a steadfast soldier he was the rest of the time. Conrad had always been a close and dear friend to him, perhaps even closer than any of the others because he was Yuri's Godfather and since they had known each other in his previous life.

This time, when Yuri leaned down to check Conrad's temperature he used his forehead instead of his hand both because it was more accurate and because he just felt like doing it this way for some reason. However, in the end it became hard for him to tell because his cheeks kept burning every time Conrad took a breath because it reminded Yuri of last night. But once Yuri managed to get a hold of himself, he was relieved to discover that Conrad's fever had lowered finally and after using a little more healing magic, he seemed to be fine now. All Conrad needed now was some rest and some food and he would recover his strength in no time.

As if it had heard that thought, Yuri's stomach grumbled in protest and forced him to leave Conrad's side to scavenge for food. Recently Conrad had been teaching Yuri about these survival skills just in case something like this happened and he was separated from the others like he had been once before with Murata back in Caloria. Although, most of it was just common sense while the rest were things that could very well save their lives...

Conrad had taught him things like which plants were medicine and which were poisonous, how to set up traps to capture food or alert you to someone approaching, how to identify different tracks, especially horse tracks where just by looking at them you could see if it was a soldier, a bandit, or a simple traveler, and how to navigate by using the stars. Now, something his own father had taught Yuri was how to fish and he quickly put that to good use and managed to catch a few without too much effort. They were small unfortunately, but Yuri caught at least enough for a decent breakfast for himself and Conrad.

Laughing nervously, Yuri said to himself, "Looks like now I'm making us both breakfast like some married couple. Should I say, _'good morning Conrad, did you sleep well'_ before serving him the fish I caught? Geez, what a mess I've gotten us into because I couldn't just say no! I shouldn't have let Conrad get away with that but..." blushing bashfully, Yuri stared into the water and added, "...he seemed so desperate before that I don't know what came over me. I didn't want to break his heart so I-" but he left it at that and gathered up the fish before returning to camp-

Only to find a gory scene unfold before his waking eyes as Yuri was suddenly sprayed with a torrent of blood...

* * *

Conrad was still asleep while recovering from his intense fever when several cloaked men snuck into their camp and found him lying there, helpless, and unable to wake from his deep fever-induced slumber. They had heard rumors of his disappearance and of a great black lion that had the power to teleport to any location in the world. Not only that, but they heard that the Demon King was there with him as well and both of them could be worth a great deal of gold along with this mysterious beast.

Lions were rare enough in their world to begin with, but to have there be a black lion with magical abilities was well worth ten times as much. Let alone one with this powerful an ability. So, driven by greed they had tracked them to this part of Small Shimaron near the border that lead to the motherland of Big Shimaron just north of their location. But it was well known now that King Saralegui was allied with the Great Demon Kingdom so if they were discovered there, there would be no other opportunity to capture them and their new pet.

So it was now, or never...

"Heh, so this is the mighty Lion of Lutenberg huh?" one man snickered, kicking Conrad's leg in contempt, "Looks like he's out cold. Must have been why were able to sneak up on him so easily."

"Don't be stupid," their leader snarled, sharply yanking him away when Conrad moaned in his sleep, "Even if he is asleep right now, he's bound to wake up soon so don't provoke him. Lord Weller is still a force to be reckoned with. Tie him up and then we'll see if the Demon King really is here or not, as well as their new pet."

Grunting, another man replied, "We've already searched the forest near the camp but there are no signs of it anywhere except for the presence of strange magic in the general area. It's most likely that this lack lion we're looking for isn't a real animal, but some sort of spirit like the ones those blasted Demons use for their magic. There were some human footprints though leading towards the stream just nearby. The Demon King likely went there to-!"

A sudden roar drowned out the rest of his words though and they all leapt back as Noir charged at them, talons blazing and fangs gleaming dangerously like polished ivory. The slowest of them-the man who had kicked Conrad-was the first to die by Noir's claws. He showed them no mercy, for he knew their intentions from listening to them from the shadows. They were going to capture him and sell both Conrad and Yuri to King Ranjeel who would likely kill both on the spot without hesitation. Therefore, he would leave none alive that could threaten Yuri. No one.

Gathering their wits, the remaining men drew their swords and those of them with Esoteric skills formed a barrier walling Noir in. While another one of their ranks edged toward where Conrad lay and tried to slip past Noir to reach him. Whirling at him, Noir slashed at him and missed his chest by mere inches, tearing the cloth and released a low growl.

"Subdue the beast! Hurry, before it attacks again!" their leader shouted.

Roaring at them again with ear shattering intensity, Noir circled around so that he was between them and Conrad before bringing him back to alertness with a sharp jolt as his power coursed through Conrad once again. And limply, Conrad rose up-still asleep-and he faced their attackers with gleaming red eyes and drew his sword to greet the bloody dawn rising behind them.

"You will not take them," Conrad told them in a warped, lion-like voice, "Anyone who threatens the person I cherish above all others, will die by my hand. I will stain these hands, to keep his unblemished. Now-" he scowled, his eyes flaring brighter, "-if you value your lives, you will run. And if you dare consider hurting Yuri again, I will hunt you down and make you beg for death. You have been warned. So run, or die."

Surprisingly, not a single one of them ran even though their companion had just been brutally killed right in front of them. It seemed like their greed was well worth the risk for they stood their ground.

And so, Noir showed them no mercy, just as he promised...

One by one, they fell to either blade or fang and the sound of tearing flesh and screams permeated the air. The stench of blood overpowered the trees now. And the entire world seemed red. Red like that battlefield long ago when Conrad fought against soldiers from Big Shimaron and slaughtered many enemies in a similar heated frenzy. There was no sense of time, only the perception of when another body fell and drenched the ground with fresh blood.

It was then-when the last stroke of his sword fell-that Conrad slew the last of the men and sprayed Yuri with his blood without realizing it. But Conrad wasn't even aware of Yuri's presence. He was locked in a dream-like trance showing him a vision of that horrific battle when so many good men had died needlessly for the sake of pride. Killed because of all those self-centered noblemen who thought themselves better because of their pure Demon blood, never once considering these loyal men their equals...

Gasping, Conrad suddenly became aware of himself again when Noir vanished, unable to maintain his physical form after using so much energy to kill so many men and control Conrad at the same time. And when he looked around and saw the bodies, Conrad was horrified because he couldn't remember killing them. Conrad would have dropped his sword in disgust at himself but his instincts stayed his hand, since there might still be enemies nearby. However, the instant Conrad saw Yuri his face paled and he stepped back, feeling soiled.

"Your Highness...I didn't..." Conrad began, disgusted by how much his voice was trembling and terrified of the look in Yuri's eyes.

Yuri just stood there, staring at all those empty eyes gazing upward at a sky they could no longer perceive now in death. He had seen Conrad kill before, but somehow it always seemed less bloody than this. Like there was a filter over his eyes. But now, Yuri saw it all, the true horror of death and if he hadn't been paralyzed and rooted to the spot, he would have collapsed by now.

"So much blood..." Yuri managed to choke out, shaking convulsively, "Why...?"

Recognizing clear signs of shock, Conrad began to walk towards Yuri but soon fell to his knees and was unable to move. All Conrad could do was mutter a simple apology and whisper, "Yuri, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"My my, what happened here?" came a sudden voice from between the trees that made Conrad jolt and grip his sword tighter as his whole body tensed; although Conrad knew he didn't have the strength to lift it anymore.

The figure dismounted and so did his companion as they approached the bloody scene only moments after it was over after hearing a mighty roar from several miles away and riding there to investigate. Besides, with rumors of the Demon King floating around, there was a good reason to.

"King Saralegui...?" Conrad huffed, fighting to keep his eyes open, "Why're...you here?"

"Of course I'm here," Sara said simply, "This is my Kingdom after all. But why are _you_ here Lord Weller? I heard you disappeared from Covenant Castle."

Instead of answering his inquiry, Conrad met Berias's gaze-who had of course been the man by Sara's side-and begged him weakly, "Yuri...Help-"

As though just finally noticing him, both Sara and Berias looked over to see Yuri who was still staring lifelessly at the corpses littered around their small little camp. His skin was as pale as the death that surrounded them and only made the streaks of scarlet more vivid across his face. He had gone completely numb and didn't notice when Berias stood right in front of him, blocking his view of the bodies, and tried to speak to him in order to see how sever of a shock he was in.

But Yuri couldn't hear him, all he heard were the screams and the sound of sword meeting claw and claw meeting flesh. It was is if echoes of Conrad's nightmare had seeped into his skin from the blood of a total stranger that had been murdered by his blade. And for the first time Yuri realized that this was the life of a soldier; the soldier that Conrad had been before they met who became the man he knew now. A man with his own share of scars both external, and internal that he had never realized before.

So, in the end, did he really know Conrad that well...? Even after all this time, did they really know anything intimate about one another? Let alone enough to say that they could be together as more than they had always been since day one?

"He's completely in shock Your Highness, we had best get him to the castle at once. Lord Weller also appears to be in need of medical care," Berias suggested.

"Yes, that would be best," Sara nodded, not taking his eyes off of Conrad until he said bluntly, "And you, Lord Weller, have much explaining to do for getting Yuri into such a fine mess. But for now, don't worry, I won't ask what happened yet. And rest assured that we'll send word back to the Great Demon Kingdom that we found you and keep you safe until you both recover and someone comes to pick you up."

All Conrad had the energy to do was nod before his vision darkened and the grass rushed up to meet him. And his last memory was of Yuri collapsing almost seconds before he did and was caught by Berias who carefully lowered him to the ground before lifting him up and carrying the poor boy to his horse and waving towards the troops standing by to bring a sling for him.

But after that, all he knew again was oblivion...

* * *

"A black lion?" Berias asked Conrad once he regained consciousness and explained to them everything he knew at this point.

Conrad nodded, averting his gaze and staring at his hands, "That's right. About a month ago, I encountered a strange black lion in the woods and ever since then I have been losing portions of my memory. I didn't remember it until just now but from what I can tell it has been controlling me somehow by using my own emotions and memories to paralyze me while its own thoughts and feelings slip into my consciousness and compel me to do what it wants. Apart from that, I know nothing about it except that it is clearly a creature not of this world and doesn't appear to want to harm His Highness in any way, just those who oppose him. Which is why I must have killed all those men when he sensed their true intentions of turning both myself and His Majesty over to Ranjeel to be executed."

Meeting Sara's gaze and receiving an approving nod, Berias told him, "We've known about these men for several months now after the alliance was finalized between Small Shimaron and the Great Demon Kingdom. So once we heard the rumors about you and King Yuri and discovered that they had crossed the border into our territory, we assumed that they were after both of you. But from the sound of it, if you and this incorporeal lion of yours killed them all, then it is obvious that the two of them aren't connected. However, it vanished before we could confirm it's existence."

Puzzled, Conrad looked up at him and asked sharply, "What do you mean?"

"After examining the bodies, we found that the claw markings on several of them did not pierce the flesh but left internal damage inside of their bodies when they passed through," Sara explained, walking up to stand beside Berias, "I usually don't have to look at the bodies myself but I had to know after what Berias told me he found. And from what I saw it was like their bodies had been twisted and warped wherever the claws passed through; as though some sort of spacial distortion had pulled them apart. So if this creature is indeed what brought you both here without passing through water as you've been known to do, then this black lion had the power to tear through space and time and create portals with its claws as well. Though from what I heard about your disappearance, a strange metallic mist obscured you both and brought you here. And I know that mist, its from an experimental teleportation magic that the White Crows used that was stolen from the evidence we collected around the same time you were posing as the Blue Wind."

"Are you saying that..." Conrad gasped, "I planned all this...?"

"No," Sara said, shaking his head, "I mean that it is very likely that you've actually met this lion before now and that it has been planning this out for months. And the reason it needed you was because that lion can only truly exist here, in human lands. That is, unless it has a host that can allow it to maintain a material form in the Great Demon Kingdom; where the natural spirits of that land would have repelled it."

Unsure of what to make of that, Conrad asked, "How do you know all this?"

But it was Berias who answered instead when he said, "There is a legend about this black lion from many hundreds of years ago. It was about a soldier who met with the spirits at the equinox when the spirits were said to be able to roam our world freely for a day and a night and grant a single mortal any one wish. So when he discovered their sacred grove rumored to still exist somewhere in Shimaron to this very day, they granted his wish to become a beast in order to stay by his master's side since their status kept them apart so that he could protect him for all eternity. However, shortly after his transformation, his master was killed by evil spirits who were summoned by a rival family to murder him so that they could be next in line for the throne. Although this was a legend from Shimaron back when it was a single country so it is impossible to know where this all took place. All we know is that sightings of that black lion have always been a part of local lore here and he is said to roam this world every new moon and wander human lands in search of the soul of its former master; knowing that at the next equinox that those same spirits would target his master again when he was reborn into this world. Because those who originally summoned these dark spirits didn't realize that they had to order these spirits to stop before they would cease to target that person. Or perhaps, they were just that evil themselves and couldn't care less..."

"So that means that I..." Conrad realized, covering his face, "I've been...possessed? That's why I killed those men so shamelessly and let His Majesty see such a thing?"

Sara nodded, "Correct, but that wasn't your choice. It was that lion who made you do it, because unlike you-or perhaps, not as much as you because Yuri doesn't like it when people are killed needlessly-that spirit is willing to kill anyone who remotely threatens Yuri. That's why it chose you as a host, because your feelings...are similar."


	7. Suffering in Silence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Whoa!This story has already gotten over 1000+ views in only two weeks?! Wow, I'm honored you guys. Anyway, to answer a few things from _Stregian's_review about the video I made, the reason I used the clips from episode 88 of KKM in certain parts without the old film effect was because those are the only scenes that I could find _(since I can't seem to be able to find any clips from season 2)_ that portray Conrad as cold, distant from others, outwardly lonely, and above all else-hiding internal suffering from everyone else behind his cold mask, even from Yosak! Also, after re-watching the video myself, it looks like I need to go back and fix the timing of certain parts of it that got messed up after uploading it. As for anything else you guys may have found confusing, just let me know and I'll try to fix it in the remake of that video. Anyways, here's another chapter for you guys since it seems like you've all been dying for more conyuu action. Although I've just started school again this week so I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story or anything other ones right now from this point on, but I'll do my best to do it as often as possible. At least once a week if I get the chance, maybe more depending on how much free time I have between school and work. In any case, please enjoy this chapter everyone and keep up the great reviews!

Chapter 6: Suffering in Silence

_(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park)_

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

* * *

"Similar? No, that can't be," Conrad said, unsure anymore if he could believe his own words, "I don't kill anyone unless I absolutely have to, especially for His Majesty's sake..."

Seeing the pained expression on Conrad's face, Sara added more gently, "Relax. That isn't what I meant. At least, not in that context. What I meant is that you have a similar history to this man from the legends. You went as far as to brazenly betray Yuri to get close enough to his enemies to steal the Forbidden Boxes from them; even going as far as attacking one of your own friends to deceive King Belar and convince him of your loyalty did you not? So I'm not saying that you are willing to slaughter people without a moment's pause. And I'm sure that Yuri already knows that..." then, becoming more serious again, he placed a hand on his shoulder and explained, "...which brings me to my next point. Now, before I say anything else, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you isn't your fault. It's just that too much happened in such a short amount of time that Yuri wasn't able to process it all very well-" Alarmed, Conrad stiffened but allowed Sara to finish as he told him, "-and given what horrors he has already seen before in his life, I'm rather surprised that this one shook him so badly. However, I can hardly blame Yuri for having that response because frankly he is just too innocent. He's never seen that kind of true bloodshed before, let alone from you...which is likely why this effected him so strongly. Yuri still doesn't understand the world the way that you and I do, he hasn't seen its dark underbelly-"

"The point is, Lord Weller..." Berias interjected mildly before Sara could finish, but Sara didn't seem to mind so he stepped aside and let him tell Conrad the news himself, "...that I regret to inform you that King Yuri...he has lost his voice due to the traumatic experience of seeing all those men slain in such a violent manner and then finding himself getting covered in their blood. But I believe it's only temporary though, so given time he will recover the use of his voice again."

Averting his gaze, Conrad hissed under his breath, "There _is_ no time..."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Shortly after they had been brought to Sara's castle for safekeeping before Conrad had regained consciousness, Yuri suddenly woke with a start almost immediately after they arrived and searched around wildly for Conrad, his heart racing frantically. But after finding himself alone, Yuri sat there in a heavy daze while hugging his knees and staring with unfocused eyes at the coral covered blankets covering him. Although Yuri had yet to actually realize where he was right now. Or, better yet, had the will to even wonder about such a trivial thing at this point._

_Everything that had happened in the last few days seemed like a dream that he just couldn't wake from. Even now, Yuri wasn't sure what was real and what was just a part of him seeking some sort of comfort in all this; such as being in this room for example. All Yuri knew was that he had just seen about twelve men murdered right in front of him and Conrad standing there, shirtless, and covered in their gore like it was war paint. _

_And his eyes, Yuri had never seen them so savage before-like a feral beast who had just made a fresh kill of something that had threatened its home or family. It was a ferocity that only those who had something protect had burned into their eyes like a brand. Regardless of how many years have passed for them or how many lives it had ended..._

_It was those eyes, more than anything else, which had been what frightened Yuri the most. _

_They didn't belong to Conrad, at least, not the Conrad he knew now. But like Yuri had realized before, Conrad still harbored a great deal of unanswered feelings and secrets regarding his past. Most of his feelings were towards his family, who had once treated him like less than dirt, while the rest was a hidden bitterness that Conrad had once felt towards those who sent him off to battle only to find out after just surviving that horrific battle that he had not been able to save Julia from an untimely death while he was off fighting in a War that he knew that almost no one wanted him to survive._

_Who knew that in a dark corner of his heart, Conrad _still_ held some unconscious resentment for their treatment towards him and to everyone else who had been born under the same conditions as himself. Conrad was the one who had seen the true fear in the eyes of each soldier he killed; he was the one who ended so many of the lives of those who cursed his existence just as much as his own race, the Demon Tribe; he had been the one whose hands were stained with blood and his skin branded with scars that shone like banners of honor to him but weakness in the eyes of everyone else for not being strong enough to prevent them; and, he had been the one who had waited for Yuri the longest, longing to meet him and perhaps get the chance he never had with Julia. Only to have the brother that detested him the most steal that chance away as just another of his selfish actions..._

_Not that Conrad felt this way now. Not entirely anyway. But some of these feelings were hardly those that could be erased so easily; just like his sins. And Yuri understood now why Conrad hid so much of his painful past behind that loving smile. It was to keep Yuri from regretting being the cause of most of his heartache. _

_Conrad had always protected him, had given him his name, and was always a pillar of strength to Yuri and a shoulder to lean on when things became too difficult. So to have him feel afraid of Conrad right now was almost too much for his own troubled heart to withstand. Because Yuri didn't want to feel this way towards the person he trusted the most in this entire world._

_So when the door creaked open while he was still feeling so conflicted with himself, Yuri nearly leapt out of his skin and scrambled out of bed. Scared out of his wits. And for an instant during that state of panic, his vision blurred for a second and a strangely familiar figure appeared in the doorway. It was a man clad in an black-gold uniform with shaggy dark brown hair and a pair of dark amber colored eyes edged with the color of leaves changing in fall that almost turned his eyes completely red... _

_He knew those eyes, from somewhere like a dream of days long forgotten in another time and place that Yuri could not completely grasp. But before Yuri could catch the edge of the memory before it drifted away like a dandelion ensnared by the breathy wind, his vision cleared and it turned out that the person entering the room was actually Sara._

_Stunned for a moment, Yuri finally allowed himself to breath again and feeling embarrassed for his startled reaction, Yuri slowly crept back into bed with his cheeks inflamed and covered his face with the top of his blankets. Just like how a child would do while trying to make the monster from the closet disappear. And to be honest, Yuri still wasn't sure if Sara was even really there or if he just another illusion like the one he had seen seconds before._

"_Playing hide and seek Yuri?" Sara asked playfully, prying the cloth from Yuri's face just enough so they could make eye contact, "Are you feeling alright now?"_

_Yuri shook his head, still too embarrassed to speak._

_Smiling gently, Sara nodded, "It's ok, take your time. After all, you've been through a lot in the last few days haven't you? I heard about Lord Weller and how he abducted you-" he shrugged, "-although, it doesn't surprise me since he had a fairly good reason to from what I've heard."_

_Sensing at Sara knew something, Yuri finally managed to lower the blankets and look him in the eye and notice Berias standing right behind him. To be honest though, Yuri was still wondering how in the world he and Conrad had ended up in Small Shimaron of all places. After all, they hadn't seen Sara since the incident with the Divine Sword and they hadn't expected to see him again until the celebration back home; which-Yuri suddenly realized-was only in two more days now..._

_After Yuri calmed down enough, Sara quietly explained everything about what he believed was going on and promised Yuri that he would tell Conrad the same once he woke up. Sara also told Yuri about how they had found him and Conrad in the woods and brought them both here before sending word back to the Great Demon Kingdom about their safe arrival to the castle- _

_However, when Sara told Yuri that a sudden fear gripped him and he grabbed Sara by the shoulders, about to beg him to help convince the others not to and separate him and Conrad. But when he opened his mouth to speak, Yuri's chest became tight and thick with emotion that he was unable to utter anything more than a choked gasp. Horrified, Yuri gripped his throat and tried again but nothing but a hollow breath escaped his lips..._

_Growing frustrated, Yuri tried to force the words out and clasped his neck with both hands, silently screaming at himself to say something, anything, as his fear continued to escalate into a full-blown panic. And noticing right away that Yuri was becoming hysterical, Sara gripped his wrists and tore his hands away from his throat and snapped sharply, "Yuri! Enough! You'll hurt only yourself if you keep doing that and then damage your voice permanently!" _

_Startled by his strong and bold response, Yuri limply let his arms drop from Sara's grasp and looked at him helplessly. As if asking Sara why all this was happening to him and Conrad. But Sara had no answers, only a solution to at least one of their problems which was to get the two of them home as soon as possible. _

_However, given the behavior so far of the black lion who had started all this, both Sara and Berias-even Conrad himself-doubted that he would allow that. Clearly, Noir was trying to bring them somewhere he believed was safe at any cost. Therefore, they had several choices..._

_For one, they could wait for Noir to come for Yuri and capture him; which of course meant posting guards on Conrad in case he was possessed by Noir's power again. Another possibility was to work with Noir and allow it to satisfy its compulsion to protect Yuri and as a result alleviate its current blood-lust towards his enemies. There was also to option of asking Conrad to open a channel so that they could communicate with Noir and figure out what it wanted. And finally, as a last resort, they could separate Yuri and send him to the other world where Sara was certain that not even Noir could reach with his power alone and it would not risk killing its current host to try such a thing._

_Either way, Sara knew he had to do something for them. After all, Sara still hadn't completely made up for everything that he himself had done to Yuri such as force him into attacking Big Shimaron's fleet and then brazenly tried to use Janis to destroy his mother and almost taking Yuri's Kingdom down with her. Besides, Sara still liked Yuri too much to let anyone else lay their hands on him. Or in this case, paws, so Sara decided to help Yuri and Conrad in any way he could. _

_Though Sara knew that Yuri's heart, had already been captured..._

* * *

"Given how little time is left before the equinox specified in the legends, I'm certain that your black lion will appear here again very soon to continue his journey with Yuri to this safe haven it is trying to reach," Sara said simply, "So if we must make a decision in regards to that, it must be made now Lord Weller. I can't risk your new friend going on another rampage against my own soldiers like he did with those assassins in the forest. That's the last thing Yuri needs to see right now and we both know what that lion is willing to do. Or better yet, what he's willing to make _you_ do."

Meeting Sara's gaze, Conrad said, "You know as well as I do that I haven't been able to prevent Noir from taking control over me even when I know its coming. I become trapped by the memories of my own dark past and act as I would have back then, especially when I was in the battlefield twenty-two years ago..."

"Lord Weller..." Berias whispered.

Folding his hands under his chin, Conrad continued calmly after recomposing himself and thinking critically like a soldier should in this sort of situation and told them sincerely, "Anger and anguish became my blade back then and I fought with an unrelenting ferocity the likes of which I have never known since. I suppose that's how my title was chosen as the Lion of Lutenberg. And it seems that even after all these years, some part of me hasn't released the rage and hurt I felt back then. Even being with His Highness hasn't been able to erase it completely. But I know that if I leave his side now, Noir will only take control of me again and bring me back if Yuri doesn't coming looking for me first, which would be far more dangerous. Still, we need more direct answers from him so...if I must I will open myself to him and let him explain his actions. If not, then I'm afraid that I will have to take Yuri and leave before the others arrive. They'll only separate us which will only serve to cause the same problem you pointed out before yourself about Noir forcing me to kill and betray everyone again. I have no magic, so even with my own will power, I can't escape his grip on me."

Nodding in approval, Sara smiled, "Thank you for being honest with me. Now I can do what needs to be done for Yuri's sake. Although, this won't exactly make me look good once they arrive to find you both gone. Since they don't exactly have a high opinion of me."

Grimacing, Conrad muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, they'll understand once I explain what happened that made me chose this course of action," Sara said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "As for the rest, we will wait for nightfall-his our-and see if this Noir is willing to compromise with us in regards to Yuri's safety. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

Conrad nodded.

"Good. So until then, you should rest a bit more before visiting Yuri since you were in much worst condition when you were brought her due to the strain on your mind and body from this unnatural bond with Noir. For awhile you were even hallucinating and almost choked one of the doctors assisting Berias," Sara added with a light hint of amusement, "It seems that you were still locked in some of your darkest memories given what you were muttering in your sleep. Some of it was actually very enlightening in regards to what really happened during the Battle of Lutenberg. I may even be thankful my father never was able to make it to the battlefield, or he would have been numbered among the men you had slain. From what Berias has told me, you were like a one man army and no one who faced you survived with their lives still intact. And after hearing about your exploits during some of my history lessons I can see how that could have left anyone scarred as deeply as you have been after wading through so much blood from both friend and foe alike," turning away from him to leave and let Conrad get some sleep he concluded, "I know that some scars never heal, but that doesn't mean that the pain has to last Lord Weller. Remember that."


	8. Scars of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: ****(WARNING, MORE GUYXGUY SCENES COMING UP!) **Hey everybody! Sorry about not getting back to you sooner but as I warned you already I have school and work to occupy most of my time now so I won't be able to update very often. Anyway, moving on. So I normally don't talk about anything too personal about myself but a guest reviewer commented on how I made Yuri temporarily mute and I wanted to tell them that yes, that sort of thing actually can happen due to stress. How do I know? Because it has actually happened to me before. There was this one time that I was so emotionally distressed that I physically couldn't get anything out more than a sort of breathy whisper kind of like what I described happening with Yuri. It's mainly caused by an anxiety disorder known as "selective muteness" which happens when someone is put under extreme emotional pressure and the stress that results in one of your senses shutting down as defense mechanism. So yeah, it's a pretty scary thing, but it's only temporary and usually goes away after you've calmed down enough and your body recognizes that you're in panic-mode anymore. Now with that out of the way, please enjoy this next chapter.

**P.S.**I'll try to update my stories either on Friday and/or Saturday for you guys so be sure to keep an eye out for them!

Chapter 7: Scars of the Past

_(Shadows by Red)_

_Sunset, I close my eyes _

_I pretend everything's alright _

_Drowning in anger from all these lies _

_I can't pretend everything's alright _

_Please don't let me fall forever _

_Can you tell me it's over? _

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master _

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer _

_I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go _

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows _

_Caught in the darkness, I go blind _

_But can you help me find my way out? _

_Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence _

_Can you tell me it's over now? _

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master _

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer _

_I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go _

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows _

_I'm holding onto you _

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master _

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer _

_I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go _

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows _

_I'm holding onto you _

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master _

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer _

_I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go _

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

* * *

That night, even though Yuri knew that he needed to sleep and try to calm down before trying to see Conrad, Yuri just couldn't manage to do either no matter how hard he tried. Every time Yuri closed his eyes, he saw flashes of bright red blood splashing across his eyes like scarlet petals blooming in the darkness. And then his body would begin to tremble violently until Yuri would jolt awake, covered in a cold sweat.

Finally-fed up with sitting there alone in the dark being scared like this-Yuri decided to sneak to Conrad's room without telling Sara about it. Because as scared as he was of his protector going awol again, right now Yuri was more scared of being left alone with these dark visions clawing at his mind with a ravenous hunger. Ebbing away at his heart and only serving to make his condition worsen, or at least, it wasn't helping Yuri get any better any sooner. But Yuri still didn't want to bother Sara and to be honest there was something that he wanted to ask Conrad while they still had this rare time with just the two of them. So after making up his mind, Yuri quietly exited his room and entered the shadows of the halls...

And perhaps Sara had expected as much because on his personal orders, the guards adamantly pretended not to notice Yuri as he snuck down the halls. Although, this by no means meant that they were neglecting their duties. Every single soldier was on high alert for any signs of Noir or the supposed dark spirits who were going to be appearing soon to come after the Demon King. Outwardly though, none of them showed that high level of alertness.

As soon as he finally found Conrad's room-somehow sensing his presence somehow like always-and reached for the door handle, for whatever reason, Yuri hesitated. All of this had happened because he hadn't noticed Conrad's painful lingering feelings that Conrad had been suppressing all this time. And from what Sara explained to him earlier, Noir's power over Conrad was based off of those feelings and were used to paralyze his rational thoughts by using his most violent memories and enhancing those primal emotions of self-preservation and protective instincts.

Therefore, Yuri knew that Conrad's feelings of aching lust towards him were real, even if they had been forgotten or left unanswered. And Conrad had been forced into acknowledging those emotions whether he liked them or not. Noir couldn't control him completely, so he used those feelings to trap Conrad in a dream-like trance and invade his mind. But Noir was doing all this to Conrad for his sake, which made Yuri wonder...

Had he really known Noir before in a past life? Or did Noir only _believe_ that Yuri was the person he was looking for? And if it turned out that Noir was wrong about Yuri, would that stop him from blindly pursuing Yuri to the ends of the earth to relieve his deep-rooted desire for his former master? Even at the cost of keeping Conrad's mind imprisoned in the memories of his twisted past and slaughtering enemies before Yuri's waking eyes? And was it possible that Noir was just another Originator-like being, whose strong feelings had transcended death to manifest itself in the living...? A base emotion that had yet to be quelled?

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Long ago, before he had taken upon himself the name of Noir that his master had so lovingly given him after the transformation, he used to be a loyal servant serving as a personal bodyguard to the only son of the Lady of the Vale; who was the second __queen to take the throne of a small country that once existed before the rise of the Originators brought about its downfall. At the time, both humans with or without powers were still considered to be of the same race and lived together in peace. Although __it was said that certain people with abundant power wound up living much longer than those without the gift of the spirits..._

_People such as himself for example._

_Much like Conrad, he had been a War hero in his own right and had fought many bitter and hopel__ess battles that he only survived by keeping a promise; a promise to return to the person he loved above all others and remove anyone who wished him harm. That person of course had been one of Yuri's own past lives named Aaron, one of several others from b__efore becoming Julia Von Wincott several hundred generations later._

_Before they met, Noir had been a vagrant swordsman who was saved by Aaron's mother during a bloody civil War and she asked him to repay his debt by offering her his services. Noir accepted__ the task, if only because he had grown tired of his solitary life aimlessly wandering in search of meaningful battles to fight._

_After all, that was all he knew..._

_Battle._

_For Noir had-in a manner of speaking-been fighting for his life ever since he was__ born. His parents had both passed away under mysterious circumstances and all Noir had left in his name was his father's sword and a legacy that marked him as a very dangerous swordsman. Even though he had only been around fourteen at the time. Therefore,__ many people tried to wipe him out along with his parents who were once renowned for their skills and for how many criminals they had brought to justice. So of course, it was likely that their deaths had been no accident but rather the work of villains._

_St__ill, his father had taught Noir never to seek vengeance, but to always search for something worth protecting your own life for. "You can only protect someone if you are alive to do it," his father had once told him, "Giving up your life in the name of love__ is a wasteful thing to do. Because it doesn't erase the threat or prevent the next one either. So first and foremost, you must consider your own life something worth preserving. And I don't mean that you should be selfish by any means, what I mean is that__ you should value your own life just as much as the people you treasure surely do. Because no one in this world exists for themselves, they exist for others and are meant to find meaning in either being with someone or being a friend that others can always__ depend on. So no matter what happens or what hardships you face, you must live on at any cost and continue to protect those you cherish until the very end. And do not let death part you until your life has been spent as it should be in serving others and __leaving a legacy for the loved ones you leave behind..."_

_Noir had tried to live by those words, but no matter how hard he looked that 'special person' never __appeared. Still, he had spent his life hunting after criminals like his father but had otherwise re__mained solitary in his travels. But after meeting Aaron, that all changed..._

* * *

As if sensing Yuri on the other side of the door, Conrad blearily opened his eyes, unable to remember falling back asleep. But now that he understood about Noir at least to an extent, now Conrad could only wonder if that had been his doing or simply from genuine fatigue. At this point, Conrad was certain it was the latter and that he had just been too tired to keep himself conscious any longer. The mere thought of that actually troubled Conrad more because it meant that he had let himself fall into a disgraceful state in which he may not be strong enough to protect Yuri from whatever danger was fast approaching now.

Even so, Conrad quietly rose from his bed and reached for the door handle...

Little did he know that Yuri had just been doing the same on the other side of the door when both of them simultaneously stopped mid-reach. And Conrad for one was shocked at the desire quivering in his body when he heard Yuri's uncertain gasp on the other side of the door as he tentatively withdrew his hand. Conrad's heart began to pound, but it was a pleasant thumping and not as though it was ramming against his chest like before. His skin also began to tingle until Conrad had to shutter just to subdue it.

Meanwhile, Yuri had just begun to consider going back to his room when Conrad opened the door to find him standing there, clenching his fists and staring at the floor. His head snapped up however when Conrad appeared and his uncertainty melted into a gloriously bright smile of relief at seeing that he was alright.

_Conrad! _Yuri tried to cry out, but he had forgotten about his lost voice and all the color drained from his cheeks as he looked up at Conrad, horror-stricken.

Sensing that Yuri was about to try and make a hasty retreat, Conrad hugged him tightly and told him softly, "It's alright Yuri, I already know."

Yuri stiffened.

"King Saralegui told me what happened," Conrad explained, ignoring the strangely gratifying sensation of holding Yuri's warmth so close, "And I just want you to know that I'm sorry you had to see that, I wasn't strong enough to protect you from it..."

Since he wasn't able to speak. Yuri shook his head furiously and gazed up at Conrad as if to say, _No, I'm the one who sho__uld be apologizing. I got you into this mess, just like I always do. I'm sorry._

"Berias said that once you calm down enough your voice should return, so don't worry about that. Also, I promise I won't leave your side Your-" Conrad stopped himself and then smiled impishly, "I mean-Yuri."

Startled that Conrad was being so calm about all this, Yuri almost didn't realized that his arms had lifted up on their own to encircle Conrad's broad torso as if to prevent him from leaving like he had been scared that Conrad was going to do. Conrad noticed too and held him just a little bit tighter, wishing that he could stay like this forever. Just the two of them. But Conrad knew that there were more important things to wish for right now such as answers to what Noir wanted out of all this.

What was the point of enhancing his lingering feelings for Yuri in a romantic sense if Noir himself couldn't experience any of it? All he could do was feel the echo of it through their link and even that wasn't enough to covey his feelings to Yuri. That's why Conrad needed to do this despite not knowing that. Because Noir needed to satisfy his own feelings before setting him free and moving on to whatever lies in store for spirits who have passed on, Conrad knew that. But allowing himself to be steadily possessed didn't make this any easier.

Still, ultimately, it was for Yuri's sake so Conrad was willing to give this plan a try. Even though to be honest, knowing that Sara was indirectly involved with it brought a hint of a blush to even Conrad's cheeks. But this had to be done before the others arrived or Noir might not be willing to hear them out.

Therefore, when Conrad felt Yuri's body slacken, he leaned down and nuzzled against his exposed neck and breathed uncertainly and with complete honesty, "Yuri, are you afraid of me now?"

Of course, Conrad already knew the answer but when Yuri shook his head again, he felt some of his own tension ease drastically. This had been how Noir was controlling him, by forcing Conrad to embrace these powerful emotions like fear, lust, and uncertainty. So perhaps if he willingly accepted those feelings as they were without losing sight of himself, then the pain would go away and Noir would finally be able to convey a message to them.

Guiding Yuri away from the doorway, Conrad used one of his free hands to shut it behind them and positioning himself in front of it as a gesture of keeping Yuri in there with him undisturbed. Of course Yuri still had that naively innocent expression on his face even as Conrad blocked his only exit aside from a low window leading outside to the courtyard. Seeing that expression almost made Conrad hesitate until he felt a familiar pressure on the back of his mind egging him on.

So striding towards Yuri with a meaningful gait, Conrad kept their eyes locked even as he began undoing his uniform one button at a time. Yuri kept backing away until he tripped and collapsed into the heap of blankets left over from when Conrad still had his fever. But now, there was a different fever glowing behind his eyes. And Yuri recognized it from before, when the two of them met in the garden. Only this time, it seemed more steady and less desperate than before.

Yuri didn't even have time to brace himself before Conrad's lips sucked out his breath and poured a warm salty-sweet taste down his throat. And just like before, Yuri couldn't seem to resist Conrad's touch and submissively allowed him to explore his body freely. It was frightening; even more so because he wasn't resisting the invasive contact on his bare skin as Conrad's hands slipped under his shirt and up his chest.

Pretty soon they were both bare-chested again just like before and Yuri kept moaning softly as Conrad traced his lips across his chest and down his navel before realigning their chests and he laced his legs around Conrad's hips. There was no cloth left to clench so Yuri clawed at Conrad's spine and a thrilling rush of rapture swept over his body and he was on the verge of blacking out. And equally, Conrad found Yuri's delicate hands exhilarating across his skin and also released a low moan of pleasure and his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy.

He had never known being like this with Yuri felt so...free. Conrad had secretly always wanted someone to spend his life with, but given that he was half human, no one would have accepted him as a partner. But both of them were the same even though Yuri was far more powerful whether he realized it or not. Conrad could not even compare. Still, Yuri was the only one Conrad had ever wanted after Julia died and now he was beginning to understand why. It was because if it weren't for the walls of flesh and status parting them, their hearts and souls would have been one and free to encompass the other completely.

Much like what they were doing right now.

It was not until several hours later, when Yuri was all but spent, that Conrad felt himself slipping into the darkness as Noir's presence grew in his mind. This had been the plan, but strangely enough Conrad started to resist because now he didn't want this to end. Conrad wanted to remain in this dream of a world where he and Yuri could be together as they pleased without anyone else interfering. And that feeling grew until Conrad had actually already fallen because of those very same feelings...

* * *

**Note: **Sorry if this seems too short and is a total cliff hanger but I've been super busy lately. Still, I promised to update this so here's a new chapter for you. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time and finally introduce our villians. Keep an eye out for it! Also, do you guys like the new story cover? If not, I'll change it back to the old one but I'd still like to hear what you guys think about it since I drew that myself.


	9. The Cost of Allegiance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: ****WAR****N****ING! (AGAIN) THERE IS A BIT OF GORE IN THIS CHAPTER!** Anyways, I MAY have gone a little overboard with this chapter but I was just so pumped that I couldn't stop myself from doing a major plot twist in this chapter! I was getting a little tired of the lack of a serious threat aside from those men that Conrad killed before but I couldn't come up with a bad guy until now so I hope that you guys enjoy what I've come up with. If not, just tell me and I'll rewrite the chapter. Until then, here you go! I managed to find some time to post an early chapter this week so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**P.S.**

I have another new video for my story 'Epitaph,' be sure to check it out by visiting my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Cost of Allegiance

After blinking himself out of a sort of drunken stupor, Yuri gazed upward at Conrad and suddenly noticed that his eyes were glowing bright red and were both constricted into thin slits. And if Yuri had still had any energy left, he might have tried to scramble away once he knew it was Noir. Because as much as Noir professed to love him and care about his safety, the fear Yuri felt before from what he had made Conrad do right in front of him was enormous. It even made Yuri clutch his head and tightly shut his eyes as more visions of blood and gore stabbed at his mind.

"Master, I can finally speak to you again. It has been so long," Conrad smiled sweetly, his voice deepening and changing into someone else's as he reached longingly to stroke Yuri's face with the tips of his fingers.

_You'__re...not Conrad, _Yuri realized as he dizzily sat up and leaned against the back frame of the bed.

"If only you could remember me on your own, then I wouldn't have to resort to this. But it can't be helped," Conrad, or rather, Noir lamented before continuing, "There's so much I want to say to you, but there isn't enough time left. Master..." he pulled Yuri into a warm hug and while stroking his hair whispered, "...please listen to me carefully. There is so much more to our story then what you believe. You have to know the truth that I have almost forgotten after all these eons of searching and waiting for your most resplendent soul to return to and command me as you had once before. Now, I can be with you again now that this man has appeared that I can become one with. Because I cannot properly exist in this world as I am now without his help, since I need a host to keep me bound to the physical plane for longer than just the brief span of Moonset."

Yuri opened his eyes and blinked, obviously deeply confused.

Therefore, caressing his cheek, Noir said sadly through Conrad's lips, "It's alright, you don't need to worry about any of that. All you need to know is that the only thing that I need to be happy is being by your side again, forever, and knowing that you're safe as long as we are together. Therefore, this time, I won't let anyone take you away from me..."

At the sound of that, Yuri flinched inwardly at how wrong that sounded. But since he couldn't say what he wanted to, Yuri lifted his hands to fold them over Conrad's and try to convey with his eyes that while he was still kind of scared...he also felt like he understood Noir a little better now. Yuri didn't know the whole story yet, but, he felt like something deep inside of himself respond to Noir. It was almost like something sleeping within his locked memories was stirring and bubbling to the surface. Memories that went beyond Julia's to a life that not even Conrad or the others were aware of.

_I _do_ know you, don't I...? _Yuri mouthed, hoping that he knew how to read lips.

And Noir sure did alright, because just then, he locked their mouths together in a passionate kiss and his breath tasted mildly of something almost like cinnamon. His firm yet gentle hands tangled in Yuri's silky black hair and prevented Yuri from turning away even as it became difficult to breath.

In fact, it almost felt like Conrad was attempting to absorb his soul and hold it within himself...

When that happened, Yuri became frightened when his limbs began to grow heavy and his eyes refused to stay open. The room grew even darker until it seemed like Yuri was drowning. He couldn't breathe. And his arms weren't responding at all. All that Yuri could feel were Conrad's hands securely twined in his hair, the burning sensation blossoming on his cheeks from lack of air, and all he could taste was Conrad's syrupy flavor melting in his mouth and something else...

Something that Yuri quickly realized was blood...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_The instant Yuri fell into oblivion, his eyes snapped open again and he found himself surrounded by corpses and drenched in blood. He staggered upward and forced himself to look back down at the bodies to determine who they were. And as Yuri feared, his beloved servants had all been slain in the attack while trying to shield him from their attackers..._

_Wiping some blood out of his eyes from the blow he had received earlier, Yuri fumbled for his sword that had been left behind on the ground and hastily ran towards the exit after his faithful bodyguard; who had bravely led their assailants away. It had all happened so suddenly that the soldiers had been caught completely off guard when the monsters suddenly appeared and proceeded to slaughter them on their way to their primary target, Yuri..._

_Or rather, Aaron._

_As Aaron ran, the walls around him were now engulfed in flames and several of those who had been slain had been enveloped by them as well before too long. And begrudgingly, Aaron was actually thankful that at the very least they would have some sort of burial. After all, he wouldn't have any time to bury them all himself. Still, he muttered a short prayer on their behalf before discovering the exit blocked off by a portion of fallen debris from the roof._

_Gritting his teeth, Aaron veered down a second hallway where to his immense relief his bodyguard was there and seemingly unharmed. "Noir!" Aaron cried out, slamming to his knees, wrapping his arms around his neck, and burying his face in Noir's soft fur, "I'm so glad that you're safe at least!"_

_In response, Noir softly nudged Aaron with his bloodied muzzle before rippling his powerful muscles and snarling at something just behind them. Whirling around, Aaron had just enough time to parry an attack from the second floor staircase as ivory fangs glittered in the firelight and sent him crashing into Noir._

"_Damn it, I'm still not skilled enough to be of any use!" Aaron growled after Noir carefully helped push him back up, "You taught me how to fight but I've never had to apply it before in a real battle. What should I do?"_

_Of course, Aaron knew that Noir could no longer answer him. It had been almost seven years now since he had been transformed on the night of the equinox. And ever since then, they had been unable to communicate as they once had._

_As a human, Noir had grown very old while Aaron-with his strong magical powers-had been graced with longevity in his life and was now much older than Noir. Although mentally, he was still only around sixteen in human years. And over the course of all their time together, Noir had faithfully remained by his side even as his body grew weak and brittle while his mind remained as keen as ever. Even so, he had been a cherished mentor to Aaron so when Noir disappeared suddenly about six years prior, Aaron had been heartbroken._

_But, he later learned how it had happened..._

_Still, now wasn't the time to be reminiscing about the past but to focus on the threat at hand. However, no sooner had his mind wandered off that another monster-a twisted feral looking creature with a long snout, and sharp barbed fangs like a cats that were dripping with an oily black substance-circled behind Aaron and embedded its needle-like fangs into his shoulder while Noir was busy engaging the other one that had attacked them before._

_Immediately, Aaron felt his strength ebbing away as the poison spread but somehow he managed to wrench its jaws apart far enough to force it to release him before slicing off its head with an underhanded stroke of his sword. Likewise, Noir had dismembered his enemy as well before it vanished in a noxious cloud of oily black vapor. However, in slaying it, Noir had ingested some of the creatures blood and suddenly, his stunning white fur-which was already covered in gore-slowly began turning black._

_But that was hardly what concerned him right now._

_Dazed due to the poison's effect, Aaron began to hallucinate and was slowly succumbing to it and as Noir approached him with deep concern for his master. But in Aaron's eyes, it seemed like Noir was wading through the floor-which had turned into a sea of blood-and his eyes were glazed and empty like one of the dead._

_Panic-stricken by these horrific visions, Aaron became so terrified that without warning he bolted down the hall towards the doors leading out to the gardens while trying to escape Noir._

_Diligently as ever though, Noir followed after him at a swift gait. But no sooner had Aaron burst through the doors that a shadow appeared lurking in the shadows with a feral smile dancing on his lips as his hapless victim approached his doom. Seeing him there, Noir released a mighty roar in hopes of shocking the stranger into giving away his position and alerting his master but the man's mind was fixated on Aaron as he staggered outside without noticing him in the least._

_Seeing that there was no other choice, Noir bounded after Aaron at full speed and tackled him to the ground. Terrified, Aaron thrashed and shouted wildly before his limbs began confusing and after tossing his head to the side, he began to vomit blood. Alarmed by this Noir quickly released him..._

_But that was his greatest mistake..._

* * *

"I wonder if they're really going to do it," Sara mused thoughtfully after Berias confirmed that the guards had seen him disappear into Conrad's chambers, "I knew that those two have always been close but I never could have imagined that they had this powerful of a bond. Yuri must be someone very special to Lord Weller. Likewise, I'm certain that Lord Weller has similar feelings. Don't you Berias?"

"It's not my place to say," Berias commented simply, which surprised Sara.

So raising an eyebrow, Sara chortled, "I never would have expected to hear something like that from you, Berias. Are you disagreeing with me?"

Berias glanced down at him before answering, "Not at all Your Highness. However, whatever binds Lord Weller to King Yuri is something beyond mere loyalty. I have seen it for myself Your Majesty. What Lord Weller feels for King Yuri is absolute allegiance, devotion, and unparalleled reverence. That is one reason I have come to believe that Lord Weller has come to endure so much and take on such dangerous risks while protecting the Demon King," he paused, looking out the window and into the blackness of the night sky which reminded him of Yuri's fathomless black eyes and jet black hair, both of which seemed to mask the unblemished white of his soul within, "He is willing to stain his hands with treachery, endure any pain and scorn, and wet his hands with the blood of untold masses. At least, that is what this Noir forces him to do. Lord Weller is stronger than that, for what drives him is not killing King Yuri's enemies, but living at any cost to continue keeping him safe from all harm. That is how he and I are the same, Your Majesty. We cannot afford to die lest we leave those whom we cherish behind to face the world that wishes to erase them. Our swords are what is meant to be stained, so that your hands never have to carry that terrible weight of ending another life to ensure your own. And I think that is exactly why King Yuri responded to those deaths in such a harsh way. He views all life as sacred, while Lord Weller only considers his sacred."

Smiling, Sara replied, "How very observant of you Berias. I've been thinking the very same thing. However, regardless of the reasons why their bond is so special as opposed to his other retainers, one fact remains-" standing from his seat, Sara said bluntly, "-Lord Weller is fully aware that he cannot prevent Noir from doing as he pleases and that is putting Yuri at much more serious of a risk. I cannot allow this to continue. But as I said before, I won't sacrifice my soldiers just to protect Lord Weller's reputation. Furthermore, for Yuri's sake especially, we need answers from Noir at any cost. Answers that we can only get tonight."

Berias nodded and bowed, "Understood Sire."

"Now, let's see just how much further Noir is willing to take this," Sara grinned, "This will also be an interesting experiment to see if my power can not only take control of someone, but perhaps free them from another. I supposed we'll just have to see, won't we...?"

* * *

Just as Sara had predicted, both Conrad and Yuri were missing from their chambers when they visited both rooms. But soldiers had already spotted them heading outside toward the surrounding forests behind the castle so he and Berias-along with a small regiment of soldiers-left the castle in pursuit. Though strangely, Conrad didn't appear to be making any attempts to hide his trail so that told Sara that Noir was willing to meet them, but on his own terms. And of course, Conrad had already taken Yuri once again under Noir's influences to ensure that they didn't try to hold Yuri hostage in a vain attempt to capture him.

_A soldier indeed, _Sara smiled to himself as they entered a particularly old portion of the woods said to have once belonged to the family Noir once served. And obviously, that family had something to do with Yuri so that intrigued Sara all the more. Although first and foremost, Sara was sincerely concerned for Yuri's safety. Both physically, and mentally.

Raising a hand, Berias signaled them to stop as a pair of eyes appeared in the darkness. Gleaming red eyes like a bloody dawn writhed in the flames of War. So after slowly dismounting, Berias ordered to soldiers to stand by while he and Sara handled the situation from there. And of course, unwilling to argue, they did just that and retreated to another location while still being sure to be in earshot of the signal that would alert them to return to their side at once.

Once Sara was sure that all the soldiers had left, he spread out his hands as a gesture of trust and stepped away from Berias as he called, "I know what you are, and that it is your deepest desire to protect Yuri from some great evil. I'd like to offer my help if I can but I need to speak with you in order to do that. Please, if for no other reason than I am Yuri's friend, show yourself and tell me what it is exactly that you are looking for. You may do as you will after that if it means that my men will be spared and that Yuri won't be harmed. However, if you are intending to hurt Yuri in any way, willingly or not, I will not hesitate to bring my soldiers back and capture you."

"Well said," Conrad said in Noir's voice, stepping out of the shadows, "But I will not be deceived by one such as you. I know of your powers, and they will do you no good here. They cannot free him from the grip I have on his heart. Besides, I am no longer human and I no longer answer to the wishes of mortal men save for my one and only Master."

After saying this, another pair of eyes appeared and entered the torchlight Berias held in his free hand. And for the first time, they saw Noir's form for themselves. He was a gorgeous creature, with silky blue-black fur that shone with an almost metallic sheen glittering with stars, rippling muscles, a powerful build and proud stature, and eyes that bespoke of the blood that he had shed or had lost himself through suffering. Still, the most striking thing about Noir was his size, which was twice the size of a stallion and just as broad-chested and strong regardless of the fact that he was hundreds of years old.

Rubbing against Conrad's side like a house cat, their gaze never left Sara even when he noticed Yuri asleep against a tree and covered in the same blanket Conrad had used before when they were first found in Small Shimaron. And from the looks of it, now Yuri was trapped in a nightmare and kept whimpering softly in his sleep and jolting every so often with a startled gasp. But unlike with Conrad, these nightmares weren't meant to control Yuri, but to show him the truth before it was too late...

"You cannot help us," Conrad said, "No one can accept for the spirits who changed me. I need to obtain their power once again or I might lose him. And I cannot bear it. Not again."

"You mean when evil spirits slew your former master," Berias said simply, keeping his distance while keeping a close eye on Sara, "How can you be certain that it is indeed King Yuri? What if you are-?"

Noir growled menacingly before Conrad replied, "Mistaken? You think I have waited this long just to mistake the person I pledged my eternal services to? The one whom I abandoned my humanity for? Even knowing the cost?"

"Cost? What cost?" Sara asked, daring to inch closer and kneel down to meet Noir's gaze while ignoring Conrad completely.

"My fear became my price," Conrad explained, "My greatest fear is unspoken feelings towards the one I care about the most. So by taking this form of a lion, I gave up the ability to speak to him even with my mind. However, my price soon became much deeper than that when I learned that the spirits who changed me were not those of the land and elements, but of the realm between where broken souls gather and make manifest as monsters and evil entities. You should know them..." he turned to glance at Yuri before stating, "...because some of them revenged this world before this person appeared."

Gasping, Berias said, "You can't mean-!"

"Yes," Conrad said, stroking Noir's head as he told them, "The Originators and the spirits I fought, both came from the same realm. Manifestations of human desire and hate. And tomorrow night, their world will bridge ours; granting a single wish that will be made manifest only by the one who enters the place where the two worlds always touch that I found eons ago. That is where I must take them, for without a voice...I cannot wish. "


	10. Human Nature

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **UGH! Drama with a capital D! *sigh* Anyways, hello everyone and welcome to another new chapter! So, my plan was to update mainly on friday and saterday but I guess I better change that to once or twice a week so that you guys don't get confused when I update early. Now, with that out of the way, enjoy this next chapter. And please don't forget to leave a review!

Chapter 9: Human Nature

_(RED MOON by Kalafina-english translation)_

_When I reached out and touched you_

_there was a single high note in my heart _

_As we gazed at the darkening sky, _

_the world that continues on endlessly _

_was calling out _

_People become people by falling in love_

_and knowing pain don't they?_

_On the other side of the night that you cried _

_the cymbals of time resounded _

_I surely believe that the karma that we create together in this sky _

_will play a song of love, _

_the tears of the red moon are a quiet music _

_Let's live so that we can share the light _

_Because you called out to me _

_it was like a wish being born for the first time _

_I'll hold your hand until we reach an unfinished sky, _

_chasing after the red moonlight of June _

_How many times have people cried out _

_as they are born into a sea of tears? _

_An alleluia echoes within the shadow of a collapsed dream _

_'let there be light' _

_Why does the karma of simply living _

_bring more pain than it does joy? _

_I always dream of quiet music _

_so that I can reach across the distance to where it sleeps together with you _

_When I reached out and touched you_

_a song was born for the first time in the world _

_In the middle of a broken summer _

_resounds a song of lament _

_Both love and dreams will one day disappear _

_but even so my voice doesn't reach _

_As I take a flower with dirtied hands_

_I wonder if I can live together with you_

_In a dream of destruction at the other side of time _

_you can hear it, right? _

_A far away alleluia _

_It's ok if it's just once in this sky, _

_let a song of love resound like a flame _

_It begins to overflow, an intensely quiet music _

_The red moon dreams _

_in the last sky_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Upon entering the manor, Noir assumed that his duty would be fairly easy. All he had to do was watch over the child of his savior and protect him from harm. Simple as that. However, he never expected his reaction to meeting Aaron for the first time._

"_Aaron, come down here," his mother called calmly, "There's someone here I want you to meet."_

"_Coming mother!" he answered hastily, scrambling to his feet and dashing out of his bedroom._

_Grinning brightly at the mere sight of his mother, Aaron flew down the stairs into his mother's outstretched arms as she spun his small body in the air once before lightly setting him down and ruffling his hair. When Noir fist saw the small boy he was shocked, he looked much younger than his mew mistress had described. He only looked to be about seven years old or so when in reality, Aaron was at least eighteen in human years._

_Even his appearance was startling too..._

_Aaron's hair was such a fair blond that it almost seemed white, his eyes were a glittering forget-me-not blue with gold speckles circling his iris, and his skin was a light golden tan that testified of his favorite outdoor activities such as climbing trees and playing outside with the commoners. But aside from all that, Aaron seemed to glow from within with unmatched radiance and love in his heart. For when his attention finally turned to Noir he smiled brightly and bombarded him with childish questions such as what his name was and where he had come from._

_Normally, Noir would have answered with short, direct answers but instead, he knelt down to Aaron's eye level and said gently, "Now now, settle down and maybe I'll feel inclined to answer you," once Aaron bashfully went silent, he smiled and replied, "My name is Nevar Curtis. Your mother rescued me and in return for saving my life she asked me to become your guardian. Would you like that?"_

_Aaron nodded excitedly, "I'm always happy making new friends, so it's nice to meet you Nevar!"_

That sweet smile could melt anyone's heart, _Noir thought to himself, _But I wonder how long it will last before he learns of my harsh past or grows bored of me. Most children do since I'm so dense when it comes to what to do with them, but, I sincerely hope this one is different. Because I feel like this boy is special and destined for perhaps, this child...can become my reason for living again.

* * *

_Years had passed since their first day together, and those had been some of the happiest days of Noir's life. He had learned to care again about something and strive to keep it safe. They spent countless hours together in training, lessons, and many other duties of his noble rank. And unlike most children, Aaron diligently and willingly engaged in every single one of them in earnestness because he wanted to serve his people. Although like anyone at such a tender age-mentally anyway-Aaron was still prone to running off every so often and skipping class whenever he felt too stressed or it was just too beautiful outside to resist the urge of running off to play in the sunlight and fresh air..._

_Streaks of silvery-white now lined Noir's hair as he grew older while Aaron remained young in heart as well as body. However, Aaron had definitely grown a little more mature and Noir became increasingly aware of his young Master day by day. He had grown into a very handsome young man with a sleek, slender frame that forced him to rely on speed rather than strength during their sword lessons._

_And it was during one of those very lessons that Noir realized what his feelings had become towards his cherished young Master. They were fighting a practice duel when Aaron's blade was firmly pinned in place after Noir finished showing him how to pivot his foot and block an opponent's attack by locking their sword in place._

_The move however, forced them shoulder to shoulder and Noir had just happen to glance over at Aaron-with his brow beaded in glistening sweat from exertion and those stunning eyes set in full concentration-that he launched out of position when his own heart began to race with an unfamiliar feeling of intense desire for his Master. Out of shame for thinking such disgraceful thoughts about Aaron when he did this, Noir also accidentally cut Aaron's cheek with a startled gasp while withdrawing his blade from the locked state they had previously been in._

_Equally as startled by his reaction-and of course ignoring the freely bleeding wound on his face-Aaron cried, "Nevar! Are you alright? You surprised me!"_

_Trembling, Noir began unsurely, "I-it's nothing My Lord, I just lost my focus for a moment. Forgive me..." and after sheathing his sword in shame, he smudged the blood from Aaron's cut and asked, "...does it hurt?"_

"_No, not really. I always get cut up all the time from climbing trees so I'm used to it by now," Aaron shrugged, ignorant of the fact that Noir was leaning forward unconsciously as he continued to stroke his skin, "Besides, I'm more worried about you Nevar. You've been acting kind of strange lately and I'm starting to get worried. Are you feeling sick or something? Because whenever I see you, your face turns slightly red like you have a fever or something. Don't try to hide it from me, I'll get it out of you one way or another," he grinned impishly, "I could always tell my mother and she'll lock you up to give you a full exam if I asked her too, because believe it or not, you've always been a valuable asset to her and to all of us here. We all care about you and it hurts to see you hiding things about your health."_

"_Master..." Noir whispered, "It's not that simple."_

"_Why?" Aaron demanded, stepping back from him, "Why can't it be that simple? You always have a bad habit of complicating things or going off on your own to deal with problems. You never let anyone openly assist you, not even your own men. And while I'm your friend, Nevar, I'm also your master. And I have a duty to support and protect my subjects. That includes you."_

"_Aaron," Noir said firmly and pointedly-which was rare for him-and said, "I assure you, there is nothing wrong with my health. If anything, it is my heart that is unwell."_

_Aaron blinked, "Your heart? Why? Did something happen?"_

_Noir shook his head and gripped Aaron's shoulder meaningfully, "No. The truth is, I have many unrequited feelings still buried within my heart that ache like old wounds that I cannot escape from even with the passage of time. Also, because of that very same flow, I become more unsettled," meeting Aaron's gaze, his eyes softened with a knowing certainty as Noir confessed, "I'm growing old, Aaron, and more than anything I am afraid of never being able to answer those feelings before my time in this world ends and I cannot be with you forever. I already feel myself moving closer to death each day like a cold that saps away all the warmth in my skin. I do not fear death itself, as I have faced it before in battle after battle, but, with your vast powers, I have no doubt that you will outlast me before I leave enough of myself behind to ensure your safety when I am gone from this life. That is what is causing most of my unease My Lord, nothing else."_

_Thankfully, Aaron didn't notice the lie in his final statement because he was simply so trusting so Noir relaxed and suggested that they end there for the day. Of course, Aaron had no complaints as he wanted to go out and visit his friends today after his lessons were over. So after letting his mother know where he was heading off to, Aaron and Noir left the castle..._

_Unaware of the great changes about to unfold that would bring them back together..._

* * *

"If this place is indeed where the spirits will bridge our world," Sara noted calmly, biding his time, "Then wouldn't bringing Yuri there have the opposite effect? After all, that's where the dark spirits you fought will spill out and if Yuri is there he'll surely be put in greater danger."

"No," Conrad snapped, growing impatient, "It won't matter where he is, they will find him no matter where he goes. That's why he must be kept at my side until this is over. Only I can protect him. I am a denizen of their world now. I know how it operates and I know how to end this curse. I will ask the spirits who granted my wish to lift the curse that was put into play eons ago that cost my Master his life when he drowned in his own blood. The equinox will last for a day and a night when the sun and moon align with the spiritual center of this planet that maintains the balance between our world and yours. And during this time, the equilibrium of magic and sorcery will blur and become useless. The power of the soul itself will remain as its strength is drawn from the individual and not entirely from the spirits or from Esoteric power. Even you can understand what that entails can't you?"

Revelation glowing behind his intelligent eyes, Sara answered, "It means that Yuri won't be able to turn into the Demon King and use his magic even in human lands. He'll be left completely defenseless..."

Glaring off into the forest the instant Sara said that, Conrad's enhanced senses picked up the presence of others fast approaching them and said coolly, "So you were just biding your time. I knew I shouldn't have told you more than what was necessary, but no matter-" his eyes flashed, "-if it wasn't for the fact that I have sampled the memories of my host and learned of your friendship to my Master, I would have killed you for betraying him the way you did. I will not let anyone exist that will threaten him, no one. But you have made sincere efforts to atone and repented by helping awaken him from a comatose state that he had fallen into so I will forgive you. And you have been kind to them as well, shielding my Master from the horror I unleashed when I momentarily lost control of myself that day in the forest. That's why I will let you live, so that you can continue on this path of seeking forgiveness and earning back the trust you lost. Or, better yet, learning to be trustworthy yourself."

Forming a living wall while Conrad bent down to pick up Yuri, Noir glared at Sara and released a low growl. Warning him not to interfere. But Sara didn't have to move to interfere, all he needed to do was hold Noir's gaze long enough to see if his powers had any effect on this beast at all or if he had just been bluffing about them being ineffective.

Berias of course, was prepared to intervene at any time if it seemed like Sara was about to be put in harm's way. Still, seeing Conrad acting like this troubled him greatly. For Berias held Conrad in the highest respects since they were so alike and had a common interest in protecting their young Kings. Besides, there was also the fact that he admired Conrad for his skill with a blade that rivaled his own so if it came down to a fight he honestly wasn't certain that he would overcome Conrad even in his current state. That was how impressed he was by Conrad's skills.

Slowly, Sara's eyes turned blue and he wasn't entirely sure but it looked like Noir's pupils dilated for a split second before constricting again. That was usually a sign that his powers were working but since Noir's eyes were like that anyway, there was no way to be absolutely certain.

His suspicious were confirmed when a steady flow of memories spilled into his mind, although Sara quickly realized that Noir was sharing them of his own free will. He saw moments of fleeting happiness; many harsh and bloody battles; the legacy Noir had tried to leave for his Master before leaving in search of a way to subdue his growing attraction for him; his transformation; and finally, the moment that Noir regretted the most when his Master, Aaron, died in a scarlet pool of blood without arms to hold him and comfort his violent passing...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_The moment that Noir released Aaron that fateful day, the frightened young man lunged at him with his sword drawn in a vain attempt to slay the monster he thought was trying to kill him. Noir easily dodged his weak blows but grew ever more concerned that moving around so much would only quicken the poison's flow in his Master's bloodstream. Besides, a steady trickle of blood was still flowing from Aaron's lips as he staggered back into a fighting position with his eyes fluttering and rolling while he kept hallucinating._

_Meanwhile, the enemy Noir had spotted looked for an opening to finally kill his target directly. Although to be honest, he hadn't expected the rumors to be true that Nevar had abandoned his human form. Either way, he could care less. Noir's Master was his target and whatever happened after that had nothing to do with him. _

_Finally, Aaron forsook his weapon and dashed around the corner when the figure showed himself right before driving his sword through him. Stunned, Aaron fell back several steps with the sword still lodged in his chest and silent tears fell down his ashen cheeks. For even then, Aaron wished that Noir was there and was confused by the fact that he wasn't..._

_Where had he gone when Aaron needed him the most? Who was he going to say goodbye to now that everyone else was dead? His mother, the servants, his friends, everyone. Why…did he have to die alone like this? What had he done wrong to deserve all this?_

_Enraged, Noir whirled around the corner after the man as he made a hasty retreat after stabbing Aaron. His swiftness quickly overcame the man who screamed as Noir's large and powerful jaws tore into his flesh and ripped him apart. And even after the man was long since dead, Noir mutilated him beyond recognition before running back towards his Master, hoping it wasn't too late…_

_Aaron didn't react to Noir's approach and simply lay there supporting the blade embedded in his chest since he didn't have the strength to remove it. And somehow, Aaron had come back to his senses and turned to Noir before muttering in a shallow voice, "I-I'm sorry, Noir. I guess…I w-wasn't strong enough to…protect anyone. I even…ran…from you, my most trusted-"_

_Without thinking, Noir ignored Aaron's words and twisted his jaws around the sharp steel-cutting his mouth in the process as he wrenched the blade out of him-and began licking up the blood. Trembling violently, Aaron reached up and began petting Noir on the muzzle in silence since he knew that there was nothing Noir could do. But more than anything, Aaron regretted that he wouldn't be able to hear his words of comfort before darkness consumed him._

_Still, at least Aaron was able to muster one final bastion of strength and whispered tenderly, "Thank you for everything Nevar..." _

_And with that, the light fled his eyes and the last thing Aaron ever heard was his roar of grief into the night as ruby red flames bathed the sky. Then, once the flames were spent, darkness fell for what would be the first of many nights before Noir ever saw him again. And even the world itself seemed to have gone cold with the absence of Aaron's warmth..._


	11. Old Wounds

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Sorry this is a bit late, I've had a lot on my plate recently with school and work plus lack of internet at home yet again. But to make up for it, I have a second trailer that I made for this story posted on YouTube. Although I still haven't gotten around to fixing the first one yet. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter and tell me what you think because at this point I'm just trying to finish it and move on to the next thing. Don't get me wrong, I love this story and how its going so far but I'd like to work on something new. That's why I started the remake of _'Feather Fall'_ under the new name of _'Shadow of Wings.' _So if you get the chance, please go read and review that because I don't know if its any good. But anyway, I hope you like this new chapter and I'm always open to suggestions!

Chapter 10: Old Wounds

_(Memories by Within Temptation)_

_In this world you tried_  
_Not leaving me alone behind._  
_There's no other way._  
_I prayed to the gods let him stay._  
_The memories ease the pain inside,_  
_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try_  
_To find my way back in this life._  
_I hope there is a way_  
_To give me a sign you're ok._  
_Reminds me again it's worth it all_  
_So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories_  
_I see your smile._  
_All the memories I hold dear._  
_Darling, you know I will love you_  
_Until the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

* * *

Sara was shocked at himself after the vision had faded when his eyes began to well-up with tears. There was no doubt, Aaron really had been one of Yuri's previous lives. The mannerism in which Aaron spoke with such a kind, warm, and happy voice; the nervous way that he had once laughed; the way he saw all life as being sacred and could sense the pain of those around him all proved to Sara that Noir's vision of his death was real. But after having died so suddenly, what puzzled Sara was how no traces of Aaron remained in Yuri's mind and heart. After all, the Great Wiseman had retained all of his former memories, so why then, hadn't Yuri?

"Do you understand now?" Conrad said on Noir's behalf as the mighty lion stared up at Sara intently as his eyes resumed their normal hue. "After his death, I waited for him to return to this world and watched for the light of his spirit for centuries. But it was almost as if his light had gone out, which I knew to be impossible. No one as pure as my Master could just fade into oblivion without me noticing. That's when I learned what had become of him after his soul had flown from this world," he said bitterly, "They had erased all that Aaron was from the memory of his soul and he was born again as someone else. And although I had expected him to change, I never thought that he would forget all about me, the one who cherished him the most. I even went to see him in his new form only to discover this truth that Aaron's resplendent soul had been chosen to conquer the evil sealed within the Forbidden Boxes. However, in order to do that the soul had to be incorruptible, otherwise the Originators could easily taint his heart by using this horrific memory to control him even as I control this man. That is part of what they were, a shadow made manifest by the darkness that already exists in the hearts of Mankind. Shapeless and raw emotions sharpened into blades that single-mindedly seek destruction. But enough of all this, I must take my Master now and-"

"Conrad!" a familiar voice shouted as Sara's expected guests finally broke through the trees.

It was Wolfram. Along with Hube, Yosak, and Murata as well. Except for Gwendal that is, who had deigned to stay behind to research the equinox and to once again keep order in the Kingdom while their King was-once again-missing...

But the Conrad they knew and the man standing before them were two different people. They could tell that right away from the way Conrad held himself and the subtle glow of the red burning behind his eyes. And just as Noir had told Sara just moments ago, he had a firm grip on Conrad's heart now and had successfully trapped him within his own swirling vortex of emotions that Conrad simply couldn't repress without openly rejecting a part of himself that actually meant some of the things he had told the others before.

Conrad _had _felt hurt when members of his own family treated him as an outcast; he _had_ felt some resentment for being sent off to the front lines knowing full well that even if he came home alive, their feelings would not change towards him or those like him; and most of all, Conrad once felt hurt because no one apart from Yuri believed that he could never betray him and the Great Demon Kingdom when the rest of them had given up on him until he finally told them the reason why he had joined Belar in the first place. Everything he did or had ever done was for Yuri's sake and his alone. And it was that very same single-minded attitude which kept Conrad bound to these bitter feelings he thought he had come to terms with a long time ago...

"You're late," Sara chided simply, crossing his arms once all of them were present and accounted for.

Stepping forward, Murata shrugged and apologized, "There was no helping it I'm afraid. The castle was attacked by monsters almost immediately after Lord Weller escaped with Shibuya before I could get back here in time to help them deal with it. So it seems that he was correct in thinking that Shibuya was in trouble and thanks to Yuri's kidnapping, we managed to keep him out danger from a threat that even the Great Wiseman failed to predict." Glancing at Yuri-who was finally starting to stir from his enchanted sleep-he added smugly, "But we're here now. Isn't that what really matters?"

Giving him that much, Sara laughed, "Though you wouldn't be here now if I hadn't told you that Yuri was here. Because I have already observed that Noir appears to have a very effective method of hiding his presence by existing between this world and the next and he can mask the presence of those closest him as well from being viewed from afar. That's most likely one reason he insists on keeping Yuri close until he reaches his destination..."

That's when Hube-who had never met Sara before now-spoke up and said, "Not to appear rude King Saralegui, but don't we have more pressing matters to attend to? We can sort out the details later. Rescuing His Majesty must be our top priority."

"Of course," Sara replied, faking a very hurt expression, "Why else would I have risked my life facing Noir alone? After all, I saw him slaughter over a dozen men without much effort earlier. And if he really wanted to, Noir could have killed me right now. He even said that he would have if not for my friendship with Yuri."

Ignoring their conversation, Noir began speaking solemnly through Conrad as he warned Hube and the others, "I told you before-" he began, shifting his gaze from one person to another with both Conrad's eyes and his own,"-get in my way again and I will end you. Or are you honestly willing to face me knowing that I have the power to rend your bodies apart from the inside?"

Before they could answer him properly, Noir then made Conrad draw his sword-which began to glow an eerie red almost exactly like Adelbert's-and the metal rippled as a strange wild magic traced its length. Then, backing away closer to where Yuri still lay, Conrad continued to glare at them all with defiance, especially Wolfram.

"Of course we would risk it!" Wolfram snapped, drawing his own sword as well and looking at Conrad with an unusually heartfelt expression, "We're all soldiers here Conrad. Paying for the safety of someone else's life with our own is the primary duty and honor of a soldier. That's what you used to tell me isn't it? But after we-! After _you _met Yuri you started to want to become something more than just a swordsman! Weren't you trying to be the Godfather that Yuri's parents placed all of their faith in?!"

"Wolfram, calm down," Gunter interjected before he did anything too reckless, "Remember, Conrad's emotions are what's letting Noir control him. Don't stir up any more of them."

"But-!"

"We haven't come here to waste time reasoning with him," Murata added bluntly, loud enough for Noir to hear as well before turning to face the black lion himself and said, "The reason we came here is because you were right. Shibuya is definitely involved in something that happened long ago that even we weren't aware of until now that you were trying to warn us about. To be honest though, I already knew that he the reincarnation of someone who lived a long time ago. But with so many memories of my own to sort out it was impossible to tell when it was exactly that we met him originally. I already told the others everything that I know, but you're the only one that I'm aware of who knew Shibuya before even I did. So there is a part of this story that only you can fill and we'd like to do it together. Protecting him doesn't mean you have to fight these creatures alone."

Shocked, Noir's control over Conrad slipped for an instant and that was all Conrad needed to take back command of at least his own voice for a brief moment. Although his body was still being manipulated by Noir's will.

Still, Conrad winced as he gripped his sword tighter and managed to say, "Your...Eminence...I..."

"Oh brother," Yosak snickered despite the delicate state of their situation and rolling his eyes dramatically, "Seriously Commander, you got to start letting us help you out more. Adelbert's already claimed the role of the lone-wolf remember?"

Struggling to keep himself from being swept away by his memories again, Conrad grimaced, "Yosak, there's...a lot that you still don't understand about me even as one of my closest comrades. I realize that now...about myself too after...seeing so much of my past unfolding before my eyes again. I've finally seen the...truth of my own heart..." gasping as if choking on something, he was forced to take a step forward before continuing earnestly, "But that...doesn't mean I agree with his methods. So please, everyone! Take Yuri and stop me before I...!"

However, before anyone could react, a soft moan made Conrad pause and tilt his head back as Yuri tiredly opened his eyes. But they were completely glazed though, as if Yuri were still half asleep. Noir of course nudged Yuri back a few steps with his muzzle in preparation for forcing Conrad to fight his own companions when he froze. A familiar aura was flickering in Yuri's empty eyes and a spark of recognition blossomed in his heart.

Dropping his sword without warning and stunning everyone who was preparing to fight him, Conrad rushed past Noir and embraced Yuri, overcome with emotion himself as he cried out, "Aaron!"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_No one knows what to expect after death, but darkness was all that met Aaron after he released his final whisper of breath. He had at least hoped to be reunited with his mother but nothingness surrounded him on all sides. So was this really all that there was? This nothingness? Or, was he actually really dead yet?_

_Perhaps this void was a form of purgatory in preparation for what lay beyond, a chance to evaluate yourself and to be judged by whatever power ruled over all living things. Aaron wasn't sure that he believed in a God, however, he hoped that there was goodness in the world that transcended their limited understanding of life after death. Surely their actions meant something after it was all over. It couldn't just be that oblivion was all there was to expect in the end... _

_Because then, what worth would there be in living in the first place?_

_Wandering aimlessly, Aaron was startled when a light bloomed above him and a figure appeared. "Who are you?" Aaron asked the stranger looming above him, "Or, wait, are you...God?"_

_After laughing softly in amusement, the figure replied, "No, I am not God but I do possess a great deal of power and some may worship me as one. You may have heard of those who call me the Great One," offering his hand to Aaron, he asked, "I have been waiting for someone like you, someone who can save this world from almost certain destruction. But in order to do that, there is a choice you must make. But are you willing to hear what I have to offer you?"_

"_Wait, what do you mean that the world is on the brink of destruction? Has something happened?" Aaron began before-more importantly-he finally asked, "If I'm seeing you here, does that mean I really am dead?"_

_The figure nodded, "Yes, but I brought you here so that I could ask for your help. You see, I need someone with great magical power to lead our people once the darkness returns when the seals on the Forbidden Boxes break. No magic, not even my own, can keep them sealed forever. When it finally happens, I need someone with unwavering virtue and bravery to once again face the Originators and do what must be done to obliterate them forever."_

_Shocked, Aaron staggered back a few steps and gasped, "You mean that...you can bring me back to life? Is that what you're saying?"_

"_I have enough power to do that, yes. However, I can only do it under one condition," the Great One said with the slightest of smiles, "I can return your soul into the world but all of your memories will vanish. The person you are now will cease to exist because your soul must become strong enough to withstand any darkness. And furthermore..." his smile fading quickly, the Great One continued solemnly, "...I have already been corrupted by their evil. I tried to escape them by abandoning my body but they had already delved too deeply into my heart. Its only a matter of time now before I become one with the Originators and seek to destroy the world that I was the one who originally saved. So before I begin losing myself completely, I have to prepare for that day that will surely come when they are resurrected. That is why after all these years searching for a person with a pure enough soul with the potential to surpass me, I finally discovered yours."_

"_This can't be, I..." Aaron stammered, "...I would do anything to protect the people I love but they're all gone now. They're waiting for me on the other side. My mother, my father, everyone I care about. I can't just forget about them!"_

_Raising an eyebrow, the Great One challenged, "Everyone is it? What about your loyal guard, Nevar? Would you honestly abandon him now that he has become a spirit beast?"_

_Aaron hadn't thought about that. Now that he was a spirit himself Noir was immortal and did not have a true human form anymore. And Aaron knew that Noir believed in reincarnation so he had promised to come back one day after he died, because Aaron would still have his memories of Noir and they could continue to be together until the end of time regardless of who he became... _

_But, what good would that do if the world was going to be destroyed one day? Wasn't it selfish for him to only think about their happiness when there might not be a world to return to in the first place? Still, the prospect of forgetting everything entirely was a frightening thought. Because what if he met Noir in his next life and knew nothing about him or what Noir had sacrificed for his sake...?_

_Still, even if Aaron did forget, he had faith that their bond would last or it could even be remade. It wouldn't be the end, but a new beginning for them both. And who knew, if Aaron did gain enough power to surpass the Great One, perhaps he could find a way to return Noir to his human form and they could finally be together in the world beyond, to where everyone would be waiting for them._

_After carefully considering the implications of his own words, Aaron gazed up at the Great One and replied, "My old life is already over, there's nothing I can do about that now. But if you can really bring me back to life and I can protect the world where Noir is waiting for me, then I am willing to accept losing who I am now. Either way, when I'm reborn I will have to make new memories anyway won't I? So even if I did remember Noir, who's to say I would still care about him the way I do now? No, the true test of my feelings will be if I can create a new bond just as strong as the one I had when I was alive. And after this is all over, I will find some way to bring Noir with me when I finally choose to move on and be reunited with my parents and all of my friends. They can wait for me there, but you're right, I can't just leave Noir behind down there."_

"_Then, do you accept your destiny?" the Great One asked expectantly._

_Smiling tenderly, Aaron replied boldly, "No, I'm about to create a new one."_


	12. Echo of the Soul

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made._

**Note: **Sorry this is so late everyone. Things have been very stressful for me lately but hopefully this chapter should make up for missing out on updating it for awhile. I'm also going to go back and fix the previous chapters as soon as I can, but until then, please enjoy this thrilling chapter!

Chapter 11: Echo of the Soul

_(Black Roses Red by Alana Grace)_

_Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly, I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed_

_As twisted as it seems_

_I only feel love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses in red?_

_Can you turn my black roses in red?_

_(La la la, la la la... La la la, oh uh oooh_

_La la la, la la la oh oh, la la la oh hum hum)_

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Feelin like I'll blame it on love, yeah_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_(La la la, la la la... la la la, la la la oh oh_

_La la la huum huuum)_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cause I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love_

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love_

_Feeling like I'll blame it on love, yeah yeah_

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on l_

_Feeling like I'll blame it on love_

_Feeling like I'll blame it on love_

* * *

Taking advantage of the unforeseen opportunity, Hube quickly took the chance to remove Conrad's sword from the ground while he was distracted with Yuri. But apart from that, no one else moved. They were just standing there transfixed as they watched Yuri's features slowly shift and change before their eyes as Conrad held him desperately in his arms, weeping freely, which they had never seen Conrad do before in his entire life...

At Yuri's finger-tips, subtle embers began to burn their way upward as they formed a pair of dark gray gloves. It was like watching paper slowly burn backwards so that it wasn't erasing something, but creating. The same thing was happening to his cloths, changing them and even at the tips of his hair began to change color as the embers burned away their black coloring. And soon, the embers had nearly completed their journey up Yuri's body when-

"So it was you after all," Murata said with a great deal of sadness as he stepped forward, "I can't believe that I have forgotten about you after all these years..."

"Wait, so you recognize him now?" Yosak blinked, glancing between Yuri and Murata before continuing to ask, "What's happening to him...? Is the young man going to-?"

Realizing what Yosak was going to ask even before he actually said it, Murata shook his head, "No. I told you before, Shibuya can't remember anything from his previous lives like I can, and neither could Julia for that matter. We erased every trace of them, because purifying someone's soul means that their previous existence is completely reverted to the blank slate that we all begin with before we're physically born for the first time. Although there are exceptions, especially Julia Von Wincott's since her sentient thoughts and feelings-or heart rather-came to inhabit her pendant. In a way, it's her link to this world from the spirit plane much like Lord Weller has become for this lion. And now, his feelings have probably awakened a sort of echo of the person he's been longing for. And this image is a faded imprint of his lost memory. But that's all this is, a shadow of someone who no longer exists anywhere Shibuya's memory..."

"Well, if that's the case then thisreally _is_ cruel," Sara said unexpectedly, regarding Murata with a surprisingly disapproving look on his face. "It's understandable that you did what you had to in order to stop the Originators since it was your duty as the Great Wiseman, but why keep up the charade once they were gone? Surely you knew that it was possible that Yuri may have some unresolved issues of his own since you claim to have known him in another past life. Or perhaps...you were also made to forget it yourself," he said simply before returning his attention to Yuri and Conrad then nodding in their direction and watching Berias ease his way closer to them to subdue Conrad. "Regardless of what happened in the past, we need to do something about this now don't you agree? After all, the equinox is tomorrow, and Noir won't wait forever."

But before they could respond to Sara's hint, a shrill cry brought everyone back to alertness, including Conrad who whirled around only to realize that he had foolishly dropped his sword. "Damn it, they're here!" he snarled through his teeth, darting his gaze all around them for the shadows with his spirit senses.

"Ne...var..." Yuri whispered in a warped voice, looking up at Conrad with glazed eyes that made him look like a living corpse, "What have you done...?"

Seconds after Yuri uttered those words, the area exploded with activity when Wolfram spotted the first shadow dart out from between the trees and launch itself at them with its teeth glittering in the dark like quicksilver catching the light of the moon. Reacting just as quickly, Wolfram impaled it with his sword and flipped it over his head into a nearby tree where its body vanished in a hiss of oily vapor.

Then another came weaving out of the trees and prowled the edge of the circle that everyone had formed around Yuri and Conrad as more of them appeared, seething with sickly-looking strands of shadow. Their eyes glittered dangerously as the creatures leered at their prey with hunger and excitement at the stench of their fear. Only, their fear wasn't of _them_, but _for_ Yuri and Conrad alike.

"Your Highness, get behind me!" Berias shouted before releasing a jet of flame into the air from between his swords like a flare and summoned the soldiers that they left on standby.

Noir released a roar of defiance and glared at Hube, who was still gripping Conrad's sword in his free hand and took a threatening step forward. And Hube-after quickly realizing what he wanted-turned inquiringly to Gunter since he was closest and asked in a level tone, "It wants me to return Lord Weller's sword, but, is that wise...?"

"He needs to be able to defend himself," Gunter answered grimly, meeting his gaze, "And so long as Noir's only wish is to protect His Majesty through Conrad then yes, that would be best. Perhaps not wise, but we have no choice..."

Nodding, Hube dashed over to Conrad and offered him the sword before adding, "Lord Weller, if you are still in there somewhere, then I ask you to be careful. Regardless of our pasts, I think of you as a valued friend and ally and I sincerely do not wish to see you killed. So fight, Lord Weller, for your King and for yourself and not because that lion commands you to. Because you are the hero of Lutenberg-no-the Lion of Lutenberg who commands his own fate."

For a moment, Conrad didn't reply and simply took the sword in silence before Noir replying sadly through him, "And what is fate but a cruel means to an end by those who command our lives? Kings, Gods, Liege Lords, our own families...? No, fate must be carved by our own hands by denying those who would steal our lives and freedom and using whatever means necessary to protect what is the most important to you. I command his fate because I must, he cannot hear you."

"You're wrong," Yuri, or rather, Aaron said after his transformation was complete.

They had been too distracted by watching the progress of the monsters encircling them to notice that Yuri's entire form had been reverted to an image of Aaron. Now, even his hair and eyes were the same as they were when Noir knew him and it made his breath catch as he turned to Aaron slowly, sword in hand, and walked towards him again before-

"Nevar," Aaron spoke with great effort as he tried to retain his form, much like Noir had to before he merged his power with Conrad, "You must let them go. Please..."

"What?" Noir stopped walking, taken aback by his words and looking pained by them, "I am finally able to speak to you again after all this time and you tell me to-! But why...?!"

Aaron was about to respond when Yosak shouted, "Oh man, here they come!"

It was just then that not only had the rest of the monsters appeared, but now a group of strangely wild looking men had joined them covered in fresh blood with feral smiles curled on their lips as they laughed like a pack of hyenas. But when he recognized their faces through the gore covering them, that's when Berias realized that the soldiers he had summoned for back up...had been possessed.

* * *

They were surrounded, not only by those creatures but by Sara's own soldiers whose eyes now glowed red like firelight as they laughed menacingly...

"We have y-you n-now..." one sneered, snickering shrilly.

Another slinked forward and grinned as he chirped happily, "No escape! No es-scape!"

"Take him...tear him!" another cried, licking his lips slowly, "...such fear, I t-taste. But how much better w-will their blood taste?"

"These men must have been attacked while waiting for your signal King Saralegui," Murata concluded grimly, "...they've been completely taken over."

"I think not," Sara replied with a knowing smile, "Believe me, I know a thing or two about controlling people-not that I do it much anymore-" he added when Wolfram gave him a dirty look, "-and it's obvious to see that they lack complete control of their hosts. Look, you can see it in the way they move. Unlike Lord Weller, their movements are sloppy and their words are slurred so clearly they must at least have-!"

His words were cut off though when Noir launched himself at the one who commented about drinking their blood and ripped out his throat. A terrible gurgled laugh filled the air as the soldier died, obviously not caring, and fell limply to the ground as the beast controlling that particular soldier evaporated before it could attack on its own. Still, the creatures felt like their numbers were sufficient so they ignored their lost comrade and continued to laugh...

It was a very frightening scene to behold.

Noir turned to them, his fangs drenched in blood and he motioned for Conrad to step forward. However, as he did so, Aaron grabbed him by the arm and shook his head at Noir, "No, you have to stop this Nevar. Please."

"I must protect you, no matter the cost," Noir answered through Conrad, "I promised that I would never let you die again. It doesn't matter to me who you've become, as long as you are alive. Even if you come to hate me I won't lose you again."

Shaking his head, Aaron smiled tenderly and said, "You never lost me, Nevar, I've been watching over you this whole time. Just like their Julia has been watching over them..."

"What?" Hube asked, astounded by this, "How can that...!"

But then, Hube suddenly remembered that day when he woke up after being struck down by Conrad while employed by the casino owner Louie Ve Long as a bodyguard and how Julia appeared before him while he was unconscious. She kept telling him not to die, with her hands clasped in prayer for him and for those who still blamed Hube for her death to forgive him. Because even though Yuri had her soul now, her spirit existed independently inside the pendant just as Murata explained moments before. And so perhaps if Julia always found a way to appear and communicate with the people she loves, then why couldn't Aaron do the same?

Looking into Conrad's glowing eyes, Aaron continued sadly, "I've watched you struggle for so long, but I couldn't do anything for you! I don't have an attachment like Lady Julia does to this world and I don't have anyone else alive whose dreams I can visit, because no one remembers me but you. And I couldn't enter your dreams because you exist on another plane apart from ours and theirs. You belong to the spirits now. Not those of the dead, but the ones who exist inside this great land that oversee the balance of nature. But you..." gripping his arm tighter, he said sternly, "...you've been so stubborn, like you've always been when it comes to me and I won't stand for it anymore. Don't you realize yet what's happening? Look at them!"

Turning back at the beasts circling them, Noir stared at both the creatures and their hosts before turning back to Aaron with bewilderment and asked coldly, "What about them?"

Swaying dizzily, Aaron tried to keep himself steady as he grimaced and replied with a forced smile, "Don't you remember how you used to be when you first changed into a lion? Remember how I gave you your new name and how your fur used to be as white as a fresh sheet of snow? It was as soft as silk and just as warm as the sunlight reflecting off each strand of your brilliant mane each morning. But when we were attacked that day, you were bitten by one of them and your color changed to as black as ebony and as dark as a moonless night. Then I...died..."

Conrad's eyes widened in horror as blood trickled down Aaron's lips as he started to tremble and collapsed to his knees. Alarmed, he gripped Aaron by the shoulders and cried, "No! Please stay with me! I beg you!"

Smiling through his pain, Aaron laughed weakly, "Are you stupid Nevar? I just told you, I'm always with you. Maybe not the way I used to be, but I...!"

Aaron stopped speaking however and hunched over as he started to heave before a spout of blood erupted from his mouth and soaking his hand in bright red. The others were just as alarmed by this but could not afford to move from their positions in case those creatures finally chose to attack. But what was strange was that after the initial attack, they hadn't moved at all apart from continuing to circle them which was very suspicious. What could they possibly be waiting for?

"Aaron!" Noir shouted, prying his hand away from his mouth to see just how much blood he had coughed up.

"This isn't good," Murata said, kneeling down as well beside them and taking Aaron by the shoulder, "You know that right? You can't stay here any longer, otherwise, you'll put Shibuya's life at risk..."

"Silence!" Noir bellowed, glaring at Murata darkly, "Do not interfere! I don't care who you are, Aaron is _mine_ to protect!"

Breathing heavily and his eyes fluttering, Aaron put his bloodied hand on Conrad's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, and said between gasps, "...And Yuri is...theirs to protect Nevar. So please...you have...to let them go...Let _me_ go..." then, pulling Conrad into a warm hug, he whispered into his ear, "Nevar...it's not me they're after anymore. Don't you...see...? You're controlling...them...not anyone else."

"What...!" Noir gasped, turning his head to Aaron in shock.

"Their...contract was...done after I died that day, but when their essence corrupted you...eventually you...recreated that same threat in order to...have a reason...to protect me...again..." Aaron explained in a raspy voice, "...so even if...you wished it they would still appear as long as...their essence...pervades your heart. And besides...you cannot have...a second wish. Even if you use this man to do it, they won't grant it."

Wrapping his arms around Aaron tightly, Noir choked out, "That cannot be! Surely if they knew why I came back to them they will-"

"No..." Aaron said sadly, still struggling to breathe as his eyes brimmed with hot tears, "...they won't. That's why you have to let these people help you. One of them can grant your wish...because I know...what it really is..." since his face was hidden from view from the others while Conrad kept him firmly in his arms, Aaron tilted his head and pecked him on the cheek before smiling, "...your wish...is to be free. Free to go...to where I'll be-"

Before Aaron could finish, a ripple of flames shot up the length of his body and flecks of bright red embers swirled into the night sky. Realizing this, Noir released a howl of anguish through Conrad's lips just as the sun suddenly began to rise above the horizon, flooding the forest with bright golden sunlight.

At the same time, Noir roared and both he and the creatures vanished into the unknown when they could not retain their forms any longer.

Likewise, as soon as they did the soldiers gasped as if having been holding their breaths the entire time and looked around in bewilderment. "Where are we?" one soldier asked aloud.

"Weren't we awaiting Lord Berias's signal?" another replied before noticing their king and exclaiming, "Your Majesty!"

Turning in the direction that their comrade had seen their king, the soldiers saluted despite being disoriented and said, "King Saralegui, are you unharmed?"

"Yes," Sara nodded solemnly, gesturing at the fallen soldier that Noir had killed and lied, "It's all because that brave soldier there protected me from the monsters that attacked us."

"Then he died honorably," the soldier replied, looking saddened by the death of one of his men as he looked up at Sara and said, "I believe his name was Richard Sir, and he very much wished to one day be of use to Your Highness. I guess he got his wish..."

Pausing to glance at the others, who were still stunned that Sara lied about what happened to his own men, Sara replied gravely, "That he did..."

* * *

After reverently removing the body, Berias ordered them to return to the castle to once again bring them two stretchers and call for a doctor. Because just moments before, while in the form of Aaron, Yuri had just been vomiting blood and none of them were sure if that was only a phantom memory from his violent death or if it physically had effected Yuri at all. And Yuri did look deathly pale, but that might have just been because of the strain on his body from being possessed by a part of himself that was no longer a _part_ of himself.

Conrad on the other hand, was still cradling Yuri without realizing it because he was even now still locked inside of a memory despite Noir no longer being there. He didn't respond to anyone who tried to speak to him, nor would he let go of Yuri no matter how hard they tried to pull him away. But they had no choice. Yuri needed immediate attention otherwise his life would be put in even more danger...

Murata heard what Aaron told Noir though before he vanished despite of how quietly he whispered it to his beloved former guardian. So now they had their answer to what was really going on. Now, the only problem was how to solve it without harming Conrad. Because as they had just seen, if the host is harmed then these creatures couldn't remain in their world for very long since they had to use their life energy to maintain corporeal form. Still, if what Aaron said was true...then the only way to save both Noir and Yuri, was to help them find the spirits who turned him and change Noir back into a man.

But, the question was, would Noir let them...?


End file.
